


Walk my path

by taeku



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mark Lee is straight, Open Relationships, Smut, Yuta playing hard to get, don't expect love they're just physical, friends with benefits kinda, it's a short and quick story, not as much smut as i thought there would be uwu, taeil and winwin are secondary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeku/pseuds/taeku
Summary: Yuta likes the freedom he has now that he's in college and can't stop playing around. Relationships are not his thing and he doesn't want to be in one anytime soon. Then Johnny Seo appears in one of his classes and he can only focus on having him.(i am so bad for summaries i am sorry)





	1. #1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> This will be my first work published here and i am very excited to go on this journey with you!  
> English isn't my first language, so if you see any mistakes please tell me so that i can improve and make this story better!  
> I only use the names and physic caracteristics of the member so don't expect any korean related things.
> 
> If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask me, i will be happy to share with you  
> 

He woke up late. He woke up late and he hates it. Its Monday and he already messed up. He hesitated to stay in bed but if he did that he would have been so angry with himself. So he took all the courage he had in him to get up, take a quick shower and run to uni dressed as a potato -if you consider that a simple oversized shirt and skinny jeans mean being dressed as a potato. But usually, Yuta takes good care of his look. Even his hair hasn’t been taken care of. Tragic. Ultimate disaster.

So here he is, running in the uni’s corridors and God knows he dislikes unnecessary running. With passion. But soon the auditorium’s doors appear to his eyes so he starts walking and takes deep breaths. He rather die than let people know he ran to the lecture. Even though he doesn’t acknowledge it, Yuta is proud. Very proud. When in front of the doors, he stays still a couple of seconds before entering, just the time to compose himself and put on a resting bitch face. And he’s good at it. When he pushes the doors, he notices all the heads turning to him. _Shit,_ he thinks. He hates attention. The teacher is also looking at him with a little smirk on his face, as if he was amused. Or maybe annoyed to be interrupted during his lecture. Can’t tell. Yuta knows he’s late but he’s not that late. At least it’s what he’s saying to himself. Looking for a place to sit, he notices that all the front seats are taken. _Shit,_ again. He hates being in the back. He can’t hear well. After a quick sight he stars climbing the stairs until he almost ends up in the very back of the auditorium. He sits in an empty chair next to some guy he doesn’t even bother looking at. What for anyway?  

He kind of feels that someone is staring at him and he has an idea of who it can be. So after getting his papers and pens out of his bag he turns to the guy sitting next to him. And indeed, he is staring at him. Yuta reassess an eyebrow and clinch his head a little. The guy smiles to himself and turns to face the teacher. Yuta winces a little before focusing on the lecture.  Its not necessary a boring one but today he doesn’t feel like studying. Bad mood attitude. So he starts drawing little people running away from a beast.

Minutes pass and now he’s bored. The guy next to him is talking to his friends -at least that’s what Yuta assumes- and he’s being kind of loud. _Whatever_ , thinks Yuta. He just has to ignore them. But when they start laughing and being more and more loud, Yuta gets more and more annoyed. Its not like he’s disturb in his concentration but he doesn’t like loud people. Or people that don’t respect silence code. He sights and glances at them. They’re talking about some parties they went or some shit like that. Typical.

He tries to ignore the noises but soon they get really noisy. That’s also why Yuta doesn’t like being at the back: people don’t care here. Just when he was turning to them to tell them to shut up a girl turns around and stares at the group.

“Can u keep quiet please? You are being noisy”

The guy sitting next to Yuta speaks first, a little smile on his face.

“Yeah sorry, we’ll stop”

 _Good_ , thinks Yuta. But not even 5 minutes later, they start being loud again. This time Yuta doesn’t wait and turns to face them.

“Are you deaf or something? Just shut your mouth”

All the boys turn to him with surprise faces. Maybe chock too? The guy right next to him reassess both his eyebrow and looks at him from head to toe. Maybe he spoke a little to loud because now other students are staring at him _. Fuck me_. He closes his eyes before sighting and getting back to his papers. _Act as if nothing happened and you didn’t tell complete strangers to shut up_. Yeah, now he’s in a bad mood. Like, more than he already was. Super. He knows the guy next to him is still starring at him and it’s distracting him from his drawing. He would gladly ask him to stop looking at him but he spoke too much already. The next few minutes he can’t resist but glare at the guy next to him. If you skip the fact that he’s indelicate, he could be considerate as cute. No not cute. Charming maybe? His tan skin and sharp jawline and black hair are actually pretty hot. Not that Yuta would ever admit it though. They eventually make eye contact. They’d be staring at each other for a couple of second before Yuta breaks it and clears his throat.

“So now, let’s talk about some work you would have to do for this semester” says the teacher.

Yuta looks up and listen.

“I’ll send you a mail with a list of books you will have to read and make summaries of. Not only that, but you will have to make an assignment talking about what the stories of those books have in common. Try to analyse precisely and show examples too, easer way it would be to simple”

Yuta takes notes rapidly. He tends to forget things when he doesn’t write them down.

“That would be it for today kids. You can go”

As soon as this is said, Yuta stuffs his stuff in his bag and stands up. He notices that the guy next to him tries to get his attention maybe to say something to him but he doesn’t have time for that. Plus he doesn’t want to talk to him or hear what he has to say. Checking the time, he realizes he has 20 minutes before his next lecture _. Nice._

The rest of the day is pretty usual. Him getting to classes. Him eating with his friends -not that he has a lot of them but let’s say that he knows some people. When the day is off, he has 2 more assignments to do in History and some project in History of Art. With other words: he’s going to be busy.

Walking his way to the bus station he hears his name being shoot form a distance. He turns around and sees Mark, he’s old friend -if not his best friend, coming up to him. Yuta stops and waits.

“Do you need something?” he asks, unsure of what Mark wants.  
“Nah I am good” his friend smiles “I just wanted to know if you were down to play soccer with my team. It’s been a while since last time we played together”

Right. Yuta used to play soccer with him until they left high school. He kind of misses it times to times.

“I don’t have any stuffs though” he says  
“Don’t worry about that, we have all you need”

Yuta hesitates. He wanted to start working on his assignments but some exercise would be fun. So he says yes and soon they’re on the field playing. Its nice to play soccer again. Since he’s so busy with uni he doesn’t really takes time for himself like before. But he notices it’s a great way to cheer up his mood and destress. At the end of practice, he’s covered in sweat and panting. But he’s happy. After taking a shower he joins Mark who is waiting for him so that they get the bus together. But his friend is not alone when he arrives. A tall guy is standing next to him, smiling and talking happily. And Yuta recognizes the voice and the face. It’s the guy from his morning class. The noisy one. _Fuck_.

His mood gets bad again. When Mark sees him, he starts making signs so that he would come quickly to them. The tall guy turns his eyes to him and they make eye contact. Yuta knows he recognized him too. _Great._ Walking to them with a little attitude, Yuta stops some steps away from the two boys.

“I don’t know if you know him” says Mark “but here’s my friend Johnny. Johnny meet my other friend Yuta”

Yuta smirks and taps the ground with his feet.

“So now I am just another friend to you?”

Mark laugh a little before answering “Come on Yuta, you know what I meant”

_Yeah right. Whatever._

“Hi” shout the so-called Johnny “Nice to meet you properly”

Yuta glances at him. Not saying he’s uncomfortable, but he has known better situation. Mark frown and looks at Yuta with question eyes.

“You know each other?” he asks  
“We actually meat during our morning class” answers Johnny.

Yuta stares at him mean before sighing. It wasn’t the best way to meet but anyways. They start having a little conversation in all Yuta’s pleasure. But after listening to them talking, he has to say that this Johnny is not a bad guy. In fact he’s quite talkative and cheerful. He also has a big smile. To Yuta’s surprise he even includes him to the conversation. Good thing he doesn’t keep grudge about what happened in the morning. Also Johnny seems to glance at him way to often for a casual conversation bur Yuta tries to play it cool.

An hour and half after, Yuta is finally home and ready to go to sleep. He wanted to work a little before hand but practice killed him. So here he is, comfy in this bed. As he’s turning off if phone to go to sleep he gets a Facebook notice. Intrigued, he looks it up. It’s a friend request. From some Johnny Seo. Looking at the profile picture, Yuta open his eyes wildly. It’s the Johnny. Mark’s Johnny. Noisy and loud Johnny. _What does he want? Does he think we’re friends?_

Yuta stares at his phone for a whole minute before throwing it away. He turns in his bed, closes his eyes and tries to sleep. Next thing he knows, the request is accepted.


	2. #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here's chapter 2, hope you'll like it  
> Also, i forgot to say, but I changed everyone's age, so they're basically 21/22 in the story

It’s been a week and Yuta haven’t heard of Johnny at all. No messages, no other shared lectures, no hello in the corridors. Not that they saw each other or anything -but Yuta still searched for him for time to time. Its Saturday afternoon and he’s starring at his phone. Deep down he hoped that Johnny would send him a text or something -not that he would have responded right away but you know. It’s nice to know that someone wants to talk to you. Yuta sighs. He’s bored. He should work on his assignments but he’s too tired from his week. Or more like: he’s too lazy to do anything right now. He’ll do it tomorrow, or next week. At the due date. He sighs again and gets up. Walking down the stairs he hears his mother speaking Japanese. Since his father is out of town she must have called him. Or it’s his grand-mother. As long as she doesn’t ask him to talk to them, he’s fine.

Making his way to the kitchen and then the refrigerator, he looks for something to eat. There’s some pastas left that he warms up. Yuta is like that sometimes. Eating a complete meal at 3 p.m. His mother enters the kitchen two minutes later, a little smile on her face. She looks at him and smile bigger. But when she sees the pastas, she winces.

“This was supposed to be our dinner” she says.

Yuta looks at the pastas he was about to eat. Nevermind. He’ll eat them anyway.

“We’ll eat pizzas instead” he replies, chewing.  
“And with whose money?” asks his mother  
“Yours of course”

After an angry exclamation she hits him with a towel. Yuta looks at her with outraged eyes. How dares she hit her one and only son?

“You really are like your father. I hate it” she says, her fingers pressing her temples.  
“I really appreciate being a loved child” dramatically respond Yuta.  
“Don’t start boy, I don’t have the strength to fight you”

They both laugh softly and finish eating the pastas together. While eating he feels like his mother wants to ask him questions but hesitates. She often does that since they had a fight a couples of years ago. She was too intrusive in his life and he made her understand it. He might have been a little too harsh but the message was understood. So he looks at her with a little smile. She takes it as a hint and smiles softly.

“How’s school those days? Are you working a lot?”  
“It’s fine” says Yuta, chewing slowly “I have a lot of work but it’s not that terrible, I am organized”

Well, he will be organized when he will feel pressure and exams arriving, but a little lie can’t hurt anyone. His mother nods. She’s worried about his health and he gets it. He feels warm in his heart knowing that she cares a lot about him even though he’s not the easiest son on this earth. They keep talking about uni and daily life for some time until his mother gets quiet and almost shy. “

And… how’s your love life going? Any... cute girls out here?”

Yuta clenches is jaws before closing his eyes for a second. Here we are again. He doesn’t want to have this discussion again but apparently, it’s inevitable.

“Mom, please don’t do this”

Yuta knows his mother didn’t mean wrong but it’s always the same thing. He told her many times already that girls weren’t his thing but she keeps hoping. It hurts but he tries not to show it. It’s quiet for some time before they clean the deashes. Once it’s done, Yuta goes back to his room without saying anything. Looking at his desk and seeing all the papers on it, he’s reconsidering his life choices. Maybe he’ll work a little after all. In the end, he works for the rest of the day. His eyes are itchy and his back hurts but he’s content. He almost finished one of his assignments and printed the list of books he has to read and make resumes of for his literature class. When ready to go take his shower he receives a text. He hates it but his heart jumped. _Johnny? NO. Keep yourself together boy._ He reaches his phone to see that’s actually WinWin, his friend from history class.

 

 _WinWin **  
**_ Wanna go clubbing tonight?

 

Honestly, he’d rather go to sleep but it’s been quite some time since the last time he went out. Plus, he can always rest tomorrow.

 

 _Yuta_  
Where?

 _WinWin_  
The usual I guess?

 _Yuta_  
Who’s coming?

 _WinWin_  
Mark and maybe Taeil but I am not so sure about him

 

Yuta smiles. It could be fun.

 

 _Yuta_  
I’m in. But I don’t want to come home too late tho. And I am not driving

 

Not waiting for the answer, he goes take his shower. Dressed simply but still fashioned -and with his hair done properly this time, he’s now sitting on the back seats of Mark’s car on the way to some Italian restaurant.

“Are we going to talk about Taeil’s outfit or are we juts going to ignore how ugly it is?” asks WinWin while they’re entering the restaurant.

The boys laugh but Taeil is not having it.

“I look super hot. You’re just envious because you know I look better than you”

Yuta has to say: it’s not that good but it’s Taeil they are talking about, so he doesn’t say anything. He can honestly put out a lot of things, and fashion is one of them. Time goes by and they laugh a lot. There is no break time between Taeil and WinWin harsh words. Let’s just say it’s their way to express their love for each other.

“Are we hooking up tonight?” asks Mark, a playful expression on his face.

The two other boys laugh knowing perfectly why Mark said that. Yuta pout before drinking his water.

“I don’t know what you are talking about” he says, faking innocence.

But he fools no one. They all know that Yuta loves to charm when they go out.

“I bet 20 bocks he does” says Taeil with a smirk on his face.

 _Traitor._ After the bets and some beat up from Yuta, they finish eating and hang out to some bars not far away from the club they usual go to -since it’s still a little early. Around midnight they finally make their way into the club. It’s loud and dark but that’s how they like it. Some coloured lights are making their move around the place. Soon they all start dancing and enjoying their time. They play with each other -especially WinWin and Taeil which makes Yuta wonder about their true relationship. They don’t really drink since they don’t like it that much but Yuta still comes to the bar to order some fresh drinks. While waiting for the order to be ready he notices some dude starring at him from across the bar. So cliché but Yuta doesn’t mind. He can’t tell if the guy is cute though, it’s too dark. Not wasting his chance to have some fun, he glances at the guy too. That’s the move he was waiting for apparently because not ten seconds later here he is, smiling at Yuta with a charming smile. Looking more at him, Yuta can tell he’s not bad looking. Tall, bright eyes -from what he can see, kind of long blond hair. Not really his type but whatever. It’s just for fun.

“Do you come here often?” asks the guy.

Yuta nods and smirk a little. He doesn’t like doing the talking thing in clubs. His order arrives right after and the feeling of fresh liquid going down his throat makes him sight in content. He was so hot.

“Come dance with me” tells Yuta, not wasting his time.

Soon their squeezed tightly and dancing without stopping. They’re not making out yet but Yuta feels that the guy wants it. The way he moves this head and places his hands is very transparent. Yuta teases him a little. It’s always fun to make the tension grow and play with it. Their hips are against each other’s, hands are moving from hair to waist, lips are softly touching necks. He doesn’t know who makes the first move but next thing he remembers, they’re kissing. It’s slow at first and then it’s deeper. The guy’s lips are soft but he smells alcohol too much. Yuta doesn’t like it but he tries to ignore it. Time passes and they switch between dancing, kissing and drinking pauses. The guy’s cool but a little boring.

“I am going to the bathroom” he says into Yuta’s’ hears.

Yuta nods and watches him leave. Five seconds later, Mark arrives in front of him with a big smile on his face. Taeil and WinWin are right behind him, also smirking. And sort of hugging each other? Yuta rolls his eyes before making a sign to the exit. He’s tired and wants to sleep. No need to say goodbye. It would have been awkward anyway. _Hey I am going home now but without you._ Yeah. Awkward.

 

**

 

The next Monday, still a little tired from the party, Yuta sits down, not really ready for his literature class. He’s also looking for Johnny but doesn’t see him. Not saying anything but he’s a little disappointed. Maybe he wanted to sit next to him again just to admire his features. Yeah, his features. But at least he can concentrate on what the teacher is saying without having voices burdening in his ears. 

The next day, at the end of his classes he goes to the library to join Mark. Since they’re in the same History of art class they’re going to work on their project together. He finds him in the back, sitting at a round table. And Johnny is right next to him. Yuta stops for a second. _What the fuck is he doing here?_ Swallowing a little he continues walking toward them. Johnny is the first one to notice him. He smiles at him and even waves. Yuta plays it cool and responds with just a nod. Be cool. Don’t over do it. Not that he was particularly interested in him but he was hot. And Yuta loses his self-control when around hot people.

“Johnny was just bored so he came with me here” says Mark with a strange expression on his face.

Yuta doesn’t really care about it. What could it mean anyway?

“If he doesn’t disturb us I don’t care”

“I’ll be as quiet as a turtle” tells Johnny, a hand on his heart.  
“Oh you mean as quiet as the last lecture?” responds Yuta with a raised eyebrow.

Johnny winces before laughing. Yikes. Was he too harsh? Probably not. Mark is looking at them with smiley eyes before shaking his head. Yuta pouts while getting his stuff ready for work. He then remembers the list of books he needs to read.

“I have books to barrow. Wait for me five more minutes.”

His paper in hands he wonders in the library, looking for the right books. It’s only twenty minutes later that he comes back to the table. He took him more time that he thought. Excusing himself to Marks he sits down again.

“Do you have any idea for your project yet?” he asks Mark while playing with one of his pen.  
“Nah, not really” responds Mark “I had an idea but I won’t do it in the end. Do you know?”  
“I want to work on or in a museum. That’s all I know for now”

Yuta glances at Johnny to see him starring at him too. This guy stares way too much. But Yuta is not complaining though. Time passes but they don’t seem to progress very much. It frustrates Yuta. Since he doesn’t really know what he wants to do after graduating, finding a job to study about is not an easy task. Adding the fact that Johnny’s phone won’t stop buzzing and he won’t stop laughing at it. He sometimes makes a point on their work as if he knew better than them what to do. He surely doesn’t mean wrong but Yuta doesn’t like it. He likes working in silence. That’s why most of the time he works alone. Johnny’s phone buzzes again and this time Yuta won’t stay silent.

“Can you change your phone’s mode? It’s annoying”

Mark looks at him then at Johnny with some concern on his face. He knows that when Yuta his frustrated or tired he tends to be mean and react over nothing.

“Yeah, sorry” says Johnny with a side look toward Mark.

Yuta sighs and masses his temples. He feels a headache coming. A few minutes pass and they still haven’t really found anything interesting besides some ideas they have to deepen beforehand. Mark abandons the idea of doing more tonight and stars speaking with Johnny. They try to be silent by respect for Yuta’s work but they don’t really success. Sighing harshly, Yuta stores his stuff in his bag and gets up. His head is killing him.

“I am done for tonight”

Not waiting for any answer, he stars walking when he feels his wrist being restrained. He turns around to find Johnny watching him with kind of worried eyes.

“Are you ok?”

Yuta looks at him up and down before freeing himself. He’s tired and just wants to go home. He doesn’t have the will to argue right know.

“I am fine”

An hour later he’s back home and showered. Lying down on his bed, he just watches YouTube videos to clean his head. It was a long and frustrating day. By the time he goes to the toilet he receives a text from an unknown number. Sighing, he opens the message, not knowing what to expect.

 

 _Unknown_  
Hey Yuta, It’s Johnny. Could you possibly pass me your notes on yesterday’s lecture? I overslept…

 

 _He has to be kidding me. And how did he have his number?_ The only answer is Mark, obviously. Why on hearth would he ask him this? Doesn’t he have friends attending this class too? Is he trying to make up with him after what -didn’t- happen in the library? Why would he make up anyways? It’s not like they had a fight or anything.

 

 _Yuta_  
Ask one of your friends

 _Johnny_  
But I want to ask you

Fuck no. Yuta frowns before turning off his phone. He didn’t say this, did he? Why the hell did he say this? Yuta his loosing his shit and he doesn’t even know why. The only thing he’s sure of is this: he won’t give him anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it  
> You can go and check my twitter account if you want some updates and see me talk shit : @__babybird_


	3. #3

For the first time in a while Yuta was in time at his History of art’s lecture. Since he couldn’t sleep late because his phone wouldn’t stop ringing, he would always be ready early in the morning. In the beginning his mother was very surprised to see him up before she went to work, but she got used to it after a couple of days. And the reason for this is the one and only Johnny. Johnny always apologizing for being loud and also asking for his notes. Yuta doesn’t want to answer to him. It’s a childish and petty behaviour but he can’t stop. Without saying it he finds it quite entertaining to see Johnny struggling and trying to make up to him even though he basically did nothing. Yuta will eventually speak to him again but he wants to have some more fun.

Yuta chooses his sit in the first two row of the room so that he won’t be tempted to fall asleep in the middle of the lecture. Thus it is his favourite class, Yuta is always fond of fine art especially the Rebirth era. After getting his notebook out of his bag he checks his phone for a minute. Johnny’s messages still in the notifications asking for a civil conversation over a coffee or something. The class finally starts and is about The Dutch painters. Throughout the lecture, Yuta takes notes seriously, even though he already knows all of those things. The lesson is supported by diverse pictures of paintings that students should know the title and date of but it doesn’t seem like a lot of them know the work of Vermeer, which is sad. He keeps rolling his eyes to the student’s answers. Instead of giving the right answer right away, he mutters, not wanting to be noticed by anyone and being seen as the good student who knows everything -which is already the case though.

“Who painted The Milkmaid?” asked the professor.  
“Velasquez?” someone says.

Yuta gulp from disgust, it’s worse than he thought.

“No, it’s Vermeer but nice try!” says the teacher with a smile “Next picture, it’s Vermeer again and it’s really easy”  
“Girl with pearl earring” answers someone

_Finally_

“Good! And the date of creation?”  
“I don’t know but she’s hot!” a guy shout.

He must probably think he’s funny but let’s be honest: he’s not. At all. For the next minute, no one answers, there’s just a blank. _1665, you uncultured swine, it was painted in 1665._ Yuta is already fed up with this class. The teacher shows another painting and this time he seems a bit concerned due to the lack of knowledge of his students. Yuta feels bad for him. What a discouraging thing to have art students who know nothing about art.

“Do you have any idea, at least the artist’s name”

_Easy one._

“The Anatomy lesson of the Doctor Nicolaes Tulp, 1632, Rembrandt” sighs Yuta, head on his palm, doodling on his notes.  
“Well I wasn’t expecting for so much, but yes, that’s right. Thank you young man”

Took by surprise, Yuta blinks. Did he speak louder than he thought? Yes, he definably did. Cleaning an imaginary dust, he acts as if nothing happened. A couple of minutes after this, his phone stars to vibrate. Frowning, he takes a quick eye on who it could be. And oh surprise, it’s mister Johnny. Yuta signs and doesn’t answer. But a minute after, he calls again. And again. What the actual…. Frustrated, Yuta puts his phone on silence mode. But for some reasons Johnny keeps on calling him. Yuta stares at his phone, not knowing what to do about it. Did something happen? If yes, what? What if it’s about Mark? Because why would someone keeps on calling a phone number for no reason? Getting stressed, Yuta decides to answer. He quietly goes out of the auditorium and picks up the phone.

“Hello?”  
“Hello, Yuta? Thanks God you finally pick up the phone!” says Johnny.  
“Why? What happened? Did Mark get hurt?” even though he tried to control is anxiety, his voice just goes higher than usual.  
“What? No, why would Mark get hurt?” there’s like a smile in Johnny’s voice and Yuta doesn’t like it.  
“If there’s nothing why where you calling me nonstop?”  
“I just wanted to ask you out”

Yuta stops breathing for a couple of seconds. Did he just say… he wanted to ask him out? The fuck? He can’t believe this. Closing his eyes and biting his lips, Yuta tries to stay calm and not scream at Johnny. What a dickhead. This time he really hates him.

“Hello? Are you still there? Johnny to Yuta hello” continues Johnny after a silence.  
“Go fuck yourself Johnny”

Hanging up, Yuta starts muttering under his breath. Who does Johnny thinks he is? Is he a stalker or something? That’s crazy. He’s crazy. A crazy yet sexy motherfucker. And Yuta hates it. Hopefully the lecture ends ten minutes after he went back. He’s still pissed and want to cool down. So he walks to the soccer field, looking for Mark. He needs to run and hit things -here, hit a balloon as hard as he can. He finally finds him in the locker room, changing. Surprised to see Yuta here at this hour, Mark jumps a little.

“What are you doing here?” he says and Yuta can notice some kind of guilt -maybe- in his eyes.  
“I need to play. Can I do that?”

Mark hesitates, glancing at the door.

“Hm.. yeah sure, I guess”

Not waiting any longer, Yuta stars to undress while Mark goes and find him some proper cloths. They don’t talk until they’re out on the field warming up. Yuta is thankful of Mark for not asking any questions nor starring at him waiting for answers. It’s really pleasant to have that kind of understanding friends. They play for an hour or so before other people arrive and claim the place. Once Yuta is showered and dressing up, Mark sits down next to him, playing with a ball.

“So.. are you ok?”

Yuta turns to him before he nods.

“Yeah, don’t worry. I was just stressed”  
“What happened?”  
“Johnny happened”

Marks winces and scratches the back of his head. Yuta feels like he knows something he doesn’t and he hates that.

“What?” he asks a bit harsh.  
“I kind of already knew you were pissed because of him to be honest”

Yuta frowns before facing Mark.

“What do you mean?”  
“You were pissed because he kept calling you and then played it out by asking you out right?”

Mark seems a bit uncomfortable but it doesn’t really matter to Yuta right now. He’s more annoyed than anything at this point.

“How do you know that?”  
“Well… I kind of was the one who pushed him to call you… nonstop…?”

Yuta goes silent, just starring at Mark. He can’t understand why his friend would do this. It’s quiet for a long minute before Mark coughs and laughing awkwardly.

“Are you mad? Please don’t be mad”

Yuta feels like hitting Mark very hard but he restrains himself. Bet it was a joke, just a joke, just a stupid joke. But still. Yuta doesn’t like being the fooled one.

“Why would you do this?”  
“I knew it would be the only way for you to answer and Johnny really wanted to talk to you, so I came out with this… bad idea”

Yuta closes his eyes before pulling is bag on his shoulder. “

Yeah, it was really bad”

With this, he leaves the locker room. He hears Mark calling him from behind but he doesn’t bother turning back. He’s stressed again and he’s hungry. And hungry Yuta is a very dangerous thing. He rather stay quiet and let his anger pass than say things he will regret later.

 

**

 

Two days later, sitting in the back of a bus, Yuta is on his way to an author’s presentation. He doesn’t really want to go there but his teacher wants them to make a review about it so here he is, bored already and tired. It’s been a long week full of betrayals. He was merciful toward Mark though. Yes, he’s a weak ass bitch but who cares. He still doesn’t speak to Johnny though. Not that he has any grudge against him left, it’s just too funny to see him struggling and trying to make up for nothing. Messaging WinWin, he doesn’t pay attention to who sits next to him. It’s only when he looks up that he sees Johnny. The one and only Johnny who is sitting right next to him and who doesn’t seem to be bothered at all. Yuta chocks a little before going back to texting. For some mysterious reasons, having Johnny next to him makes him hot under the collar. _Fuck me._ He feels Johnny’s eyes on him but plays it cool by ignoring him. His voice would have been too pitchy if he talked anyway.

 

 _Johnny_  
Are you ok today?

 

Yuta freezes. Johnny literally just texted him this. He takes a moment, glancing at him, before answering.

 

 _Yuta_  
Never been better.

 _Johnny_  
Cool. You looked tired..

 

Yuta doesn’t know what to respond to this. It’s… nice? Suddenly he doesn’t feel like playing with him anymore. But a bad bitch never loses. So he decides not to reply. He arrived at his destination anyway. While getting out the bus he looks into Johnny’s eyes for a second and slightly touches his fingers. Teasing and saying thank you at the same time. He’s not lying to himself but he’s careful. He’s clearly attracted by this dickhead but he’s probably straight so no dreams yet. Rule number one of the homos: never fall for the hets.

The conference is quite boring but Yuta still tries his best to stay focus. But it’s hard when the feeling of Johnny’s skin against his is still present in his head. This motherfucker has really soft hands. Toward the end of the presentation, his phones beeps -and let’s be honest, he hopes it’s Johnny again.

 

 _Mark_  
Be free this week-end: we’re gonna party hard

 

But no. It’s just Mark.

 

 _Yuta_  
Who said I wanted to party tho?

 _Mark_  
Me

 _Yuta_  
Great

 _Mark_  
No but seriously: Johnny is doing a surprise party for Jaehyun’s birthday. U need to come!

 

A party with Johnny in it? Big fat yes.

 

 _Yuta_  
Where, when and what time?

 _Mark_  
Johnny’s place around 8 p.m. on Saturday

 _Yuta_  
I have dinner with my parents Saturday but I’ll come after

 _Mark_  
Need me to come pick you up?

 _Yuta_  
Nah I am good, I’ll drive there. Just send me the address.

 

The rest of the week is as normal as usual. Yuta gets more and more busy since all the teachers apparently worked together to give all their assignments at the same time. But he doesn’t complain.

Its now Saturday night and Yuta wants to escape the nightmare that is this family dinner. They’re in the middle of it and Yuta wants one thing only: to go away and party. They’re in a quite fancy restaurant to celebrate his father return. It’s been only two weeks since he last saw him, not a big deal. But his mother insisted into making it a great reunion.

“So, how have you been those past two weeks? Do you still like your university?’ asks his father, a bright smile on his face.  
“It’s been great. The usual”  
“Good, very good” says his father before drinking some wine and glancing at his mother.

After an awkward silence he smiles again and crosses his fingers together.

“And about boys? Any boyfriend?”

Yuta cough on his water before looking at his mother and then returning to his father. He was always supportive of him even though he had a hard time accommodating to the news at first. It was new, never been talked about, but he wasn’t angry or disgusted. He did a lot of researches on his own, learning and educating himself. He still makes mistakes here and there, but it’s never done on purpose. He was never afraid or embarrassed to talk about it contrary to his mother. Yuta was happy about it but it didn’t feel right to talk about boys or sex with him mostly because he never new how to express his feelings and didn’t want to scare his father of. Plus he couldn’t possibly tell his parents he was a player, right?

“Well it’s.. normal, I guess. And no, I have no boyfriend at the time”

His mother seems a bit uncomfortable and Yuta can’t really blame her. Out of his two parents, his mother was always the one having a hard time accepting it. She dreamed about having grandchildren and Yuta can’t give it to her. At least not the way she wants. After a couple more minutes Yuta excuses himself and leave to go to the party. He didn’t feel like having dessert after this.

 

 _Yuta_  
I am on my way boys. Prepare the booze for your fav person

 _Mark_  
We’re all waiting for you baby!

 

Thirty minutes later he arrives at Johnny’s place. The music is loud and people are half wasted already. He recognizes a couple of faces but some are complete strangers. There’s less people that he thought but he’s not complaining. He doesn’t like it when parties are crowded. While walking through the living room, he feels a body jumping on is back.

“I am so happy to finally see my fav person!”

Yuta smiles and slightly hits Mark on the shoulder. But the real question is: where is Johnny? And the booze? Mark grabs his wrist and leads him in the kitchen where WinWin, Jaehyun and Johnny are drinking. Right away Yuta meets Johnny’s eyes and they stare at each other for a quick second before WinWin comes and hugs Yuta.

“How was dinner?” he asks, giving him a bottle of beer.  
“You know, the usual. My dad asks about boyfriends again. I hate”

They stay in the kitchen for a bit before joining the party in the living room. Yuta didn’t say anything but he did notice Johnny glancing at him for time to time. And of course, he glanced at him in return. And of course, they made eye contact. And God, Johnny is even more sexier while drinking. WinWin drags Yuta into dancing with him and soon Mark joins them. It feels good to have fun and not thinking about anything anymore. Unconsciously Yuta looks for Johnny. He finds him not far away, talking to some girl. Drinking his beer, he ends up looking up and makes eye contact with Yuta who raises an eyebrow as if he was inviting him to come dance with him. Which is actually what he’s doing but let’s keep it a secret. Johnny doesn’t wait for long before walking his way. They’re now all dancing and drinking at the same time. Time passes without Yuta noticing it. He only focuses on dancing and trying to get as near to Johnny as possible without making it too obvious. They sometimes dance together, separate and find themselves again. It’s a back and forth game and Yuta finds it funny.

Around 1 a.m. someone present a pack of cards to play with. And of course, Mark is so down for it and drags WinWin and Yuta in it with him. Not long after, Jaehyun and Johnny join them with more drinks for everyone. In a short time, dares and truths are involved. Great, what a better occasion than this to learn more about a certain boy.

“My question is for WinWin!” says a girl.  
“I am listening. Make it interesting”  
“Are you dating Taeil from our music class?”

Suddenly WinWin is not so confident. He laughs before drinking a big sip of his drink. Yuta stars at him, a smirk on his lips. He also wants to know since the night they went clubbing.

“Well.. no? I mean.. it’s complicated”

The game stars again and Yuta learns a lot of interesting things. Especially about a certain mister Johnny.

“Johnny, my question is for you” shout another girl  
“I wanted a dare though” complains Johnny.  
“No, you gonna have a question!”  
“Fine” smiles Johnny, laying down on the sofa.  
“Have you ever kissed another boy?”

Everyone shouts and makes funny faces. But Yuta is way to focused on his answer. Please say yes. Please be gay. Or at least bisexual.

“Actually yeah, I did”  
“He did more than that believe me” says Jaehyun before drinking some of his beer.

Yuta plays it cool but he’s screaming inside. Time to seduce a motherfucker. Marks glances at him before smirking. That one knew it from the beginning and Yuta is going to kill him in the days coming.

“Really?” asks the girl “Are you gay?”  
“No” laughs Johnny “I just don’t care about gender”

Playing a little more, Yuta waits for his turn to arrives but Mark gets there before. Not hesitating he turns to Yuta, his eyes evil.

“I dare you to make out with Johnny”

Yuta froze for a second. What the fuck?! Not gonna lie, he’s so very thankful to Mark but he doesn’t want to make it obvious. He gives his friend an angry look before turning to Johnny. God, he wants his damn lips. BE COOL. People around them are giggling like idiots.

“It’s not challenging enough” says Yuta.  
“Bet” responds Mark.  
“Scared to kiss another boy?” asks Johnny, a vicious smile on his face.

Yuta, scared? To kiss another boy? Let alone a boy like Johnny? As if he wasn’t crazy for boys. Johnny knows nothing.

“You wish” he says to him, daring.  
“Show me the contrary then”

This fucker is playing him and he hates it as much as he loves it. Not wasting any more time but not being to desperate either, Yuta gets up and walk toward Johnny. He wanted to play and he’s served. Being the petty boy he is, Yuta sits down on Johnny’s laps and lines down to his face. But before kissing him he teases him a little. Brushing his lips against his and grabbing his face with his hands. He feels Johnny’s body tense a little and his hands touching his waist. He tries to start the kiss but Yuta blocks him. Slipping his lips on Johnny’s cheek he whispers.

“Try not to get a boner”

Not waiting for an answer, he kisses him. He makes it slow and slight at first just so that he can deepen it as he wishes. He doesn’t know how much time they kiss, but he couldn’t care less. All that matters is Johnny’s lips against his, his hands getting tighter on his body and him flatten out. Even though Yuta started leading the kiss, Johnny quickly takes over and not gonna lie, Yuta loves it. Tongues are brushed slightly against each other, hips are getting closer and closer. And then, it ends. Yuta breaks the kiss. A little more and he was losing himself. They’re both painting. Both ignoring people around. Looking into Johnny’s eyes, Yuta smirks before getting up and going back to his sit.

“Told you, not challenging”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so some action going on in here hehe -it's kinda lame i know but bear with me on this one please  
> I hope you liked this chapter and like the stoty so far! Thanks for the kudos and nice comments, it makes me happy that you appreciate my work :)


	4. #4

It’s been almost a week and Yuta still think about the kiss he shared with dickhead Johnny. He’s not crazy about him but let’s just say he wants his dick. He’s also in a horny period so that doesn’t help the situation. Anyway. Today he decided to take a day off of uni. The classes he’s supposed to have are boring and he doesn’t have the courage to go. Instead he’s out in town, walking toward an old bookshop he’s familiar with. Not so many people go there so it’s like he’s secret place to go when he feels bad. Not that he’s feeling bad today, he just wanted to buy books. Even if it’s still a bit cold outside, the sun is making a comeback and that’s pretty cool.

Entering the bookshop, he salutes Fred, the owner, a mid-aged man dressed in tight jeans and turtleneck.

“Long time no see” says Fred, a little smile on his face.  
“Yeah, I am sorry, uni got me super busy”

For a time, they had a ritual on Friday nights: they would talk about a book Fred recommended to Yuta and share what they liked and didn’t like about it. But as time passes, Yuta got drained into uni’s work and parties. So they would only see each other once or twice a month.

“How is it going? Didn’t drop out yet?”  
“Nop, not yet”

They talk a lot. About Yuta, about Fred, about work and uni. They talk about paintings and books and the relationship between them. Yuta feels at peace. He always liked Fred’s company because he’s the kind of person with that special aura around them. The nice and colourful aura that makes you at ease in seconds. At some point they have to stop talking so that Fred could help a customer. Yuta takes the opportunity to wonder around and look at books. By habits he goes to the painting area. He soon founds “Masculin Masculin”, a book full of naked man and lakes. Unbothered, he starts to read it. Some of the paintings he sees were studied in lectures and he think that maybe he should buy it.

“You are into art I see”

Surprised, Yuta looks up and finds himself extremely near Johnny’s face. He has to process what just happened before getting back his confidence.

“I am into art that gets me going”

He clears his throat before closing the book and taking a step back. What is he doing here? B _uying books for sure you_ _idiot_. Thinking about it, Johnny is a literature major, so it’s not so surprising he knows this place. Johnny is smiling, his eyes shining.

“So…. naked boys get you going”

His smile gets bigger as he speaks and Yuta can’t control his eyes staring at his lips. He wants to kiss him. Making out in a bookshop was always one of his fantasy.

“That’s right”

They keep staring at each other and at the exact moment he thought they were going to kiss again, Fred makes an entrance.

“Please don’t make out in my shop. I have precious and innocent books here”

Yuta faces Fred, almost blushing. Johnny’s effect.

“Let me fulfil my desire Fred”  
“Not on my watch young boy”

Yuta smiles before glancing at Johnny who looks at him with a little pervert smile. He probably knows the effect he gives. Dickhead. A few moments later they’re back at the front of the shop. Yuta is buying the book and Johnny just waits. For what, he doesn’t know, but he’s not complaining.

“Enjoy your day boys” says Fred, waving goodbye  
“Thanks, you too” responds Johnny

The cold takes Yuta by surprise. He almost forgot that cold days are not quite gone yet. He turns to Johnny, not so sure of what to say now. Do they say goodbye? Do they hang out? Do they make out?

“Come get coffee with me” tells Johnny, nonchalant.

Yuta reassess an eyebrow. So coffee it is.

“Who said I wanted coffee with you?”

He knows he shouldn’t play hard to get too much but he can’t help it. Teasing is fun. And the longer you wait, the better it gets. Johnny just laughs. He likes to play too.

“The way you kissed me told me everything I needed to know. Now take the coffee”

And without further due he starts walking. Yuta follows, a little smirk on his lips. The coffee shop they go to is small and cosy. The warm of the place feels good to Yuta. They choose to sit in the back, facing each other. Johnny, nonchalant, spread his legs under the table, touching Yuta’s in the process. They both play as if their feet weren’t touching and take a look at the menu, even if, let’s be honest, none of them are actually reading anything.

“What are you taking?” asks Johnny  
“Hot chocolate”

Johnny seems confuse for a second.

“You’re taking hot chocolate?”  
“That is correct”

Yuta never liked coffee. He did try often when he was in high school and when he entered uni but it was never his thing. All of his friends made fun of him at some point but now they’re used to it.

“What are you taking?”  
“Cappuccino” answers Johnny.

Couple of minutes later, their order is taken. Yuta lets his eyes admire Johnny’s face. His sharped jawline, his dark eyes, his long neck. Maybe the neck part is his favourite part, with the adam’s apple he sees moving as he’s swallowing. Johnny has this raw beauty that Yuta loves so much. The kind of beauty you don’t see right away and mostly sleep on. Their eyes meet but none of them are breaking contact and maybe Yuta is moving one of his feet and slightly caresses Johnny’s ankle. And maybe Johnny tries to stay static but his eyes get darker the instant he feels it. And maybe the atmosphere changed a little. They eventually break eye contact when the waiter comes in with their drinks.

“Why aren’t you at uni by the way” asks Yuta after drinking a slip of his hot chocolate. The hot feeling in his throat makes him feel warm and he loves it.  
“My teacher was sick so I took the opportunity to go and wonder around. Why aren’t you at your lectures?”  
“I wanted to take a day off. My classes were boring anyway so I was better left in town”

Johnny smiles while nodding. Time passes and they keep talking. About their common friends, outside activities, work. Johnny is a pretty smart dickhead, and he’s quite interesting too. It’s not often that someone draws his attention but this guy right here is one of the lucky people Yuta takes pleasure to listen to.

“Have you found what you wanted to do for your project in History of Arts by the way?”  
“Yeah, I want to work with a curator. I am starting to visit some museum in hopes of finding an internship quickly” responds Yuta.  
“What kind of museum are you looking for?”  
“I don’t have a specific type. Any museum is good”

They leave the coffee a couple of minutes later and star walking without a real destination in mind. The silence is not awkward but it could be better. They eventually arrive at some park with old people doing exercises. Yuta finds it cute and smiles to himself. They sit down on some bench, under an old three.

“Can I ask you a question?” demands Johnny after some hesitation.  
“Sure” says Yuta, turning to face him.  
“Why were you giving me the cold shoulder?”

Oh. Well. He wasn’t expecting this. And honestly, he didn’t have a valid reason to be this cold to him but Yuta is like this. A quick temper and petty mind. Bit half of it was because he wanted to tease Johnny and play a little with him. He knows it wasn’t really the good way do it but he doesn’t know how to not be mean when he teases. He still has work to do.

“I wasn’t really giving a cold shoulder.. I was just teasing you in my way”  
“Oh, I see” Johnny seems a little confuse and Yuta kind of feel bad for him.  
“You got me really confused because I thought I did something wrong and I couldn’t apologise”  
“You did nothing wrong so no need to say sorry.”

They laugh slightly. It will be simpler now that they understand the situation better. It doesn’t take long for them to get cold so they decide to go home. Even if Yuta repeatedly tells Johnny to just go his way, the latter keeps insisting to walk him home. He doesn’t see a reason why but he can’t change his mind so he bares with it. When they’re in front of Yuta’s house, an awkward silence takes place. He never in his life got walked home and he doesn’t really know what to do.

“Thanks for the coffee, it was nice” tells Yuta. And he’s not lying. He really appreciated Johnny’s company.  
“I liked it too”

They look at each other for a second before Yuta begins to say goodbye but at the same moment, a voice gets their attention.

“No make out in front of my house young boys!”

Yuta turns around to see his father at the kitchen window. It has to be a joke.

“For real dad?! Get inside!”

He can’t believe this just happened. Sometimes he hates his father, he really does.

“I am sorry about that, my father can be… extra”  
“It’s fine” laughs Johnny. “I won’t kiss his boy in front of his house”

Yuta stares at him, almost blushing. Is he flirting with him or is he imagining things? Anyways, he goes with it.

“His boy is a little disappointed”  
“Does the boy want to be kissed?”  
“He can’t be in front of the house”  
“Then he’ll be kissed somewhere else”

Yuta’s mouth opens slightly at those last words. He really wants him right now but he can’t have him quite yet. How frustrating.

“Are you worthy of kissing the boy though?”  
“I was worthy last time I did”

Without him noticing, Johnny had moved closer to him, so close they’re almost touching each other.

“Yuta”

When he ears his mother’s voice, he turns around. She seems uncomfortable. Fuck.

“Come inside please”

He closes his eyes for a second before facing Johnny again.

“Sorry” he whispers before backing up and walking up the stairs. When he turns around, Johnny waves his hand at him and walks away.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 4, hope you liked it!  
> Thanks again for the kudos and nice comments :)


	5. #5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, remember the smut part?  
> hehe  
> there's one in here -but it's nothing special, really...  
> Hope you'll enjoye it anyway

As strange as it can seems, Yuta and Johnny have been texting each other for the past days. It’s casual conversations but it’s still something. Mark texted him in the morning to hang out in the afternoon but he can’t today: he has museums to visits and an internship to find. So he tries to dress a bit classy, but not too much. A pair of tight black jeans and an oversized white shirt will be enough.

He says goodbye to his parents and starts his journey. He has a list of six museums he wants to do today. Those are mostly little museum or gallery with underground art. He wishes to work on a more “traditional” place but all experience is good to take. The first gallery he goes to is closed. Obviously. The second one doesn’t take internships. The third and fourth take his application but can’t promise anything. It’s frustrating but he understands, in a way. Having a trainee is not always easy and cost money they don’t always have. But he has to keep going and insisting. He feels like he’s sailing himself and he doesn’t like the feeling. But it’s what it costs to enter the work place. Working in a museum isn’t the simpler thing to do and sometimes it takes time and a lot of effort. But he really wants to try and see by himself.

The fifth place he goes to is a museum specialize in grecque history. He visited it two or three times when he was younger and he likes it. It’s cosy and the people are nice. He takes some time for himself and wonders around the place. The calm makes him feel good and he somehow stops thinking. He doesn’t know how long he stays in front of a statue of Poseidon but at some point, he feels someone near him.

“You like this one huh?”

Yuta turns and faces a young man, tall, well dressed, with a gentile smile on his face.

“Yeah, might be my favourite piece”

The young man laughs slightly before nodding.

“It’s my favourite too”

Looking at him with more attention, Yuta has to admit that he’s very charming. Bright eyes, pretty smile, little dimples, kind of curly hair. Yeah, he's really attractive. If they had meat at a party or a club Yuta would already be trying to hook up with him. But since they’re in a public place, full of curious eyes, he stays still, just smiling.

“Well I guess that’s one thing we have in common” says Yuta, his voice getting lower by the words.  
“I bet we can find more common points if we look into it” responds the man.

Yuta stares at him, surprise but content. Game's on.

“I bet that too”

They both smile as if they knew something the rest of the world was unaware of. And it kind of is the truth.

“Maybe if I show you around and talk about art we could learn more” speaks the man.  
“I can’t wait to see what you can teach me that I don’t know”  
“We’ll see I guess. What’s your name by the way?”  
“Yuta”  
“Mine’s Kyle”

After this, they walk around the museum talking about ancient Greece and its history. The more they talk the touchier they become and the more daring they get. Yuta is not sure if everything Kyle is talking about is relevant or even completely true but he doesn’t really care. All that matter is the way they stare at each other’s lips when they’re speaking and the way their eyes are showing the desire to go forward. At some point, Kyle notices the papers Yuta is holding in his arms.

“What’s this?” he asks  
“Oh.. those are applications papers. I came here to ask for an internship”  
“You’re here for an internship? That’s cool”  
“Yeah, but if I don’t get one I don’t know how I will pass my class this semester”  
“I can take them and give it to my superior if you want”

Yuta raises his eyebrows, surprised.

“What? Really?”  
“Yeah, that’s no problem”

Yuta doesn’t know how to feel about this. But he knows he wants to give the papers himself.

“What don’t we go and give them together?” he proposes.  
“Sure. Follow me”

They walk back to the entry of the museum and go down stairs he never noticed before.

“The offices are down here because of the constant movement of people” explain Kyle.

Yuta notices the information placards “administration”, “art submission”, “storeroom”. He almost bump into Kyle when he stops to knock at a door. It’s the director’s office, he guesses. They wait for a couples of seconds before Kyle tries to open the door. But it’s close.

“He must be at a reunion or something” tells Kyle, almost disappointed.

As he speaks, an old lady comes their way. She lifts her head from the papers she was reading and stares at them.

“Oh, Kyle” she says “what are you doing here? Do you need anything?”  
“No, I just wanted to talk to Mr. Wilson. But he’s not here right?”  
“He’s gone to a conference”

She looks at Yuta while talking and doesn’t loose time to question him.

“Why are you downstairs young man?”  
“I wanted to give my application for an internship ma’am”  
“Oh really? Can I see it?”

Yuta gives it to her, not really sure why she would need it. She reads it in silence, no expression on her face. She then smiles and looks up at him.

“That’s a very interesting resume you have here. I’ll give it to Mr. Wilson when he’ll come back, ok?”

Yuta nods and thank her for her kindness. She smiles, waves goodbye and continues her way to another office. He thinks that it could be nice to work here. Especially if that means he can admire Kyle’s beauty. But he can’t be too optimistic for now. Nothing is certain and he has a lot more museums to visit. They both stay silent for a couple of seconds before Kyle offers him to walk him back to the entrance. While on their way back, Yuta looks at the storeroom again. He always wanted to see the inside of this kind of place but he never got the chance to do so. Kyle notices it and stops walking.

“Do you want to see what’s inside?”

Yuta turns to him with wild eyes. He didn’t expect that.

“Can we enter?”  
“Yeah, I have the keys”

And on that, here they are, inside of the storeroom.

“Don’t tell anything to anyone though, I am normally not allowed to let strangers enter”

Yuta smiles and doesn’t waste any instant. He looks at everything. Statues, paintings, objects, maps. It’s kind of overwhelming to be able to see and be near so much art and history. His eyes are sparkling and he can’t stop smirking. Kyle follows him silently, his eyes following every move he does. At some point, their eyes meet through a class. They smile at each other. They don’t look away.

“Do you enjoy what you see?” asks Kyle, his voice lower?  
“I do” answers Yuta.

The young man shrinks the space between them. Yuta’s breath becomes slower. Kyle’s eyes fall on his lips and stare at them before he focuses on his eyes again. They’re not touching but they’re so close that in the end, they will be. The atmosphere changed. It’s heavier. More sensual kind of.

“You’re so pretty” whispers Kyle, his hands grazing his hips.

Yuta closes his eyes, tights his jaws. He knows what is happening and even if this wasn’t what he was going for he won’t complain. It’s been too long since the last time he’s been touch and let’s be honest, he misses sex. So he won’t stop himself nor Kyle. Grabbing the young man’s face, Yuta leans over and kisses him. His lips are a little dry but it doesn’t really matter right now. He only thing he cares about is Kyle’s hands on his lower back, his body pressed against his, his lips kissing him. They end up against a wall, kissing aggressively, searching for dominance. Bags, coats and shirts are taken off, hands are travelling on torsos, hips are pushed against hips. They moan into kisses, buried in necks. Yuta’s hand fall down on Kyle’s pants and start unbuttoning them. A few moments later he’s on his knees, blowing him slowly. Kyles’ moans are louder, his hips are pushing into Yuta’s throat, his fingers tied up in his hair. He likes the sound of it very much. He would keep sucking him but he doesn’t want to make him cum right now so he gets up on his feet and kisses him some more. He soon finds himself facing the wall, Kyle pressing himself on is back. He feels his fingers going down his back and making their way on his ass. He doesn’t really like to be fingered but what’s needed is needed. After some time, when he’s relax enough, he turns his face and grab Kyle’s wrist.

“I have a condom in my bag. Go get it”

Without hesitation, the young man does as told. He then rips it open and put it on his dick. When he pushes himself into Yuta, he’s slow but impatient. It’s a little uncomfortable for Yuta at first, but then, it gets better. The sex is quite good, rushed and quick. He doesn’t like taking too much time with people he just meat. The only times he likes to make it last is when he knows the person and is comfortable with them. He’s aware that his action can be seen as bad and indecent by people from the outside world, but it’s his personality. He doesn’t like commitment. Feeling tight up by someone and not be able to be his true self is something he can’t say yes to. He did when he was younger but he finds himself happier when he can play around and enjoy his life as free as possible.

When they’re both finished, they dress up in silence. What could they say anyway? They smile at each other when they make eye contact and Kyle walks him back to the entrance.

“Come and visit us often in the future” says Kyle, a little smile on the corner of his mouth.  
“Will do” lies Yuta.

Of course he won’t come back here. He’ll only do it if his internship is accepted. They say their goodbyes and Yuta feels the young man’s eyes on him as he makes his way to the bus station.

 

**

 

The next Monday, on his way to uni, he comes across Johnny. They both smile at each other and walk together to class. Yuta sits in the middle of the auditorium, soon joined by Johnny. Yuta blinks before turning to look at Johnny’s friends, sitting in the back.

“Why aren’t you sitting with your friends?” he asks.   
“I want to sit with you today” is all Johnny says.

The lecture goes by quietly. They take notes seriously -Yuta more than Johnny-, and from time to time, their feet meet and touch and move together. None of them are saying anything but they both think the same thing. It’s like a silent game they decided to play and Yuta likes it. At the end of the lecture, Johnny’s friends come reclaim him and Yuta as no other choice but let the boy go.

“Are you free on Friday afternoon?” asks Johnny just before leaving.  
“Friday? Yes, I don’t have any classes. Why?”  
“I am taking you somewhere”

And on this, Johnny is gone. Yuta calls him and asks him where they’re going and what if he doesn’t want to go out with him, but the other boy ignores him on purpose.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other smuts will be better, i swear, pls bear with me on that one  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments, once again


	6. #6

At the end of the week, Yuta is exhausted. He worked late most nights and didn’t take any pause. In his mind, he’s already late on his work, so he did more than necessary. So, on Friday, when his clock didn’t ring early in the morning, he was very happy. He slept until noon and God did he need this. Looking at his phone, he sees that Johnny left him a text, telling him to meet him in front of the Tate Britain museum around 2 p.m. Yuta wonders why Johnny wants to meet him there but since he won’t reveal anything, he just has to do what he’s told.

Once he took a shower and dressed up, he goes down, finding his mum washing the dishes. She left him a plate fool of what they ate during meal and he’s thankful. He eats in silence, watching his mum taking care of the kitchen. When he’s ready to go, it’s almost due time and he’s going to be late for sure. He texts Johnny to tell him and walks his way to the bus station. Half an hour later, he makes is way to the museum. It’s a big and beautiful structure that you can’t miss unless you’re blind. Or an idiot. Yuta spots Johnny on the stairs, playing with his phone. He walks towards him, curious about the so secret thing Johnny had prepare.

“You’re finally here! I thought I would never see you” laughs the young man while getting up.  
“Sorry, I overslept”  
“No worry”

They talk for a minute before Yuta couldn’t keep his question for himself.

“What is the secret thing you wanted to do? If you wanted to make me visit the museum it’s a failed because I know it pretty well”  
“It’s even better, trust me” says Johnny with a wink.

What could be better than visiting such a great museum? Johnny doesn’t wait any longer before walking to the entrance. Yuta follows him with quick little steps. Johnny takes such big steps when he walks that Yuta can’t keep up with him. Soon you’ll see him running behind him like a child with their mom. Yuta never really liked surprises and not knowing what Johnny had prepare makes him a bit anxious. As if he was at home, Johnny salutes the guards at the doors. What’s even more surprising is that they give him one in return and even smile at him a little. They also don’t pass the security system. What the hell is this? What kind of person are you so that you don’t have to pass the security system?

“Johnny…”  
“I won’t answer any of your questions”

Great. Yuta rolls his eyes. They walk through some corridors before turning left. There are placards with names on it and directions.

“Why are you guiding me into the administration Johnny? What is going on?”  
“You will find out soon”

Yuta is confused but has no other choice but keep following the other boy. Well, he could just stop himself and go back at the door and never know what Johnny’s plan was. He could do that, yeah, but now that he’s here, the best it to stay until the end. They pass some doors before stopping at the very end of the corridor. Johnny smirks at him with his eyebrows raised playfully. Before Yuta could say anything or could even understand what was happening, Johnny opens the door after knocking. It’s a large office with a sofa in the right and a big desk at the centre. A man is sitting there, reading papers while making a phone call. He looks up at them before nodding at Johnny. The latter then takes place on the sofa as if he was a regular. Yuta is a bit uncomfortable. Who is this man? Why are they here? What kind of surprise it that? He stares at Johnny whit questioning eyes. It’s an odd situation to be the only one standing in the middle of the room looking like a lost puppy. He decides to finally join the other boy on the sofa even though he’s not sure he can. The stay in silence for a couple of minutes, time for the man at the desk to finish what he’s doing. When he turns to them, he has a little smile on his face.

“Sorry boys, it was an important call”  
“No worries” says Johnny “you’re nice enough to have us here”

The man smiles get bigger and he sits more comfortably on his sits. His eyes fall on Yuta who, let’s say the correct word, he’s sort of intimidated.

“You must be… Yuta, right?” he asks.

His voice is nice and deep, not aggressive or mean at all. That’s a good point.

“Yes sir. Nice to meet you”  
“Johnny told me a lot about you” continues the man “you’re studying art, correct?”  
“Yes, I am on my third year” nods the young man before turning to Johnny slightly “but why did Johnny talk about me? If that’s not rude to ask”

Johnny laughs a little before petting his knee. A thing that surprises Yuta and makes him tense a bit.

“I forgot to make the presentation. Yuta meet my uncle David Seo. He’s one of the curator here”

Oh. Yuta’s jaw drops. Johnny’s uncle? Curator? He looks at the boy then at his uncle back and forth. He doesn’t quite understand the situation yet but he’s getting close and he doesn’t want to have his hope too high.

“Johnny said you were looking for an internship” says Mr. Seo.  
“I am”

He wonders: did Johnny ask his uncle to help him with his internship? Oh Jesus, Lord.

“You probably don’t know but he asks me to meet you and talk to you to see if you could be a good element for us. If I understood correctly you want to work with a curator, don’t you?”

Yuta has lost the ability to talk. He doesn’t know how to behave. One part of him wants to hug Johnny to death because he’s so grateful he did that for him but the other part wants to run away because he’s too scared to screw this up.

“That’s correct” he answers after cleaning his throat “but since I has no idea I was meeting you I didn’t bring my application”  
“Don’t worry, you can still send them to me via email”

Yuta’s heart is beating so fast he’s sure it could be heard. But honestly, that’s the last thing he’s concern about right now. After this, they talk for an hour, maybe more. They talk about uni, about Yuta’s ambitions, internship, the kind of work he would be willing to do. And to be fair, the young man would do any kind of job they have to give him if it could let him be in a museum and see what it’s like to work there. In the end of their meeting, he’s confident, even though he stays carful. Nothing is said yet. Once they’re outside of the office, Yuta grabs Johnny’s arm. He’s so thankful to this boy and he wants to give him everything he has because he would have never believed that this kind of opportunity would happen to him.

“Should I thank you for this?” he asks, his eyes playful.  
“Depends on how you want to do it” says Johnny with the same ton.  
“I have various ways”

They smile at each other and the tension grows and grows until a little man walks near them and salutes Johnny like he’s a long lost friend.

 

**

 

A week after Yuta had send his application, Johnny comes at him with a big smile on his face.

“Guess what!” he says, sitting in front of him.

Yuta stops eating and sighs. He’s bad with enigmas.

“What is it Johnny?”

Playful, the young man gets nearer to him and winks.

“It’s about your application. My uncle told me something”

Yuta’s heart stops. Is it bad news? It can’t be because Johnny wouldn’t be like this otherwise, right?

“Drop the bomb Johnny”  
“Maybe… I heard…. That… youcouldbeaccepted”

Yuta blinks twice. Did he understood the last part of the sentence or was he dreaming it?

“So… I am accepted?”  
“Not yet, but it’s a good possibility. You’ll have your answer during the week if I remember well”

A big smile appears on his face. If this works, he’s going to have a very interesting experience and he couldn’t dream for more. After each day ends, Yuta gets more and more anxious. What if Johnny was wrong and he’s not accepted? What if he can’t find an internship anywhere? Because some of the museum he applied to told him they couldn’t take him and if he ends up without anything he doesn’t know how he will be able to face himself and pass this class. Thursday afternoon, at the football field, while he’s watching Mark training, his phone rings. It’s an unknown number. With a fast beating heart, he answers after a couple of seconds.

“Hello?”  
“Hello, Mr. Nakamoto? David Seo on the phone”

_Oh Jesus. Stay calm Yuta, stay calm!_

“Oh hello Mr Seo! How are you?”  
“I am fine thank you for asking. I am calling you to talk about your internship application”  
“Oh, yeah, I am listening”  
“So I talked about it with my colleagues and superiors and they’re interested in you”

Yuta smiles so big his cheeks begin to hurt.

“Are they? That’s really great, thank you!”  
“We still have some papers to do and things to discuss, but there are big chances that you will be able to do your internship with us. I’ll send you a mail with all the information you’ll need before starting”

If he could scram right now, he would. And like that, two weeks later, here he is, in Tate Britain museum, having the time of his life. He’s not doing much really, mostly paper work and organization, but from times to times, he’s allowed to work with Johnny’s uncle on specific projects. They talk a lot. Yuta learns so much from him, he couldn’t ask for a better instructor. They often visit the museum together, Mr. Seo explaining the organization of the paintings and the importance of colour and light in a room for the paintings to be at there advantage. He also sees Johnny some days, when the latter doesn’t have classes. When they can, the eat lunch together and hang out during Yuta’s breaks. They’re becoming really close to each other. What makes them even closer is the fact that, one or twice a week, Yuta is invited to Mr. Seo’s place. He refused at first because he thought that would be too invasive of him but Johnny insisted, saying that it was his idea. That’s when Yuta discovered that Johnny lived with his uncle. He was told that was because his parents where always traveling for work, and he couldn’t bare to keep moving places so he settled down in London with his uncle when he was 18. Yuta can’t imagine living without his parents. Even though they don’t have the best relationship of all, he still loves them.

One night, when he enters Johnny’s flat, he feels his stomach flipping and his heart stopping. Johnny is sitting on the couch, shirtless, sucking a lollipop. And God is he well build. He’s not thick but his muscles are well drawn and there is no place on his body for any kind of fatness. Yuta could admire him for hours and still not get tired of it. He would like to touch it too but that’s another topic. A couples of seconds later, Mr. Seo enters the living room too.

“Johnny, put a shirt on please” he says, making his way to the kitchen.

Johnny turns his head towards him and then towards Yuta. They stare at each other for a moment before Johnny smiles and gets up.

“Enjoying the view?” he asks with a smirk.  
“It would be better with no pants” Yuta’s answer confuses Johnny for a bit.

Guess he wasn’t expecting this kind of reply. But Yuta doesn’t want to play with Johnny anymore. So he makes it clear that he’s interested in going physical. But quickly after he gains back his composure and play with the lollipop in his mouth. Yuta is certain of one thing: Johnny is playing with him and he likes it. Plus, the way he sucks the lollipop gives him chills and an abrupt desire to have his mouth on his dick. He breathes deeply before making his way to the kitchen to help Mr. Seo preparing dinner. He needs to calm his head and forget about the porno that took place in it.

Dinner is nice as usual. They talk about their day and other basic things. Yuta is almost done with his internship, and the assignment he has to do about it is slowly taking form. But he has so much more to do with his other classes that he’s sure he won’t be able to sleep and rest before the end of finals, which aren’t that far away anymore.

“Why don’t you stay the night?” asks Mr. Seo “it’s too late for you to go home and we have a long day tomorrow”  
“Oh no, I don’t want to impose on you. You already offered diner I can’t push further”  
“I am the one proposing, don’t feel embarrassed”

Yuta glances at Johnny who smiles down at his plate. Yuta really doesn’t want to push the button to far and stay here but he also can’t deny that he would like to stay and go crazy with Johnny.

“Are you sure you’re fine with it?”  
“I am, don’t worry”

Once dinner is over, Yuta helps with the dishes and then goes to take a shower. When he’s out, he’s only wearing his boxers because he forgot to ask Johnny for a t-shirt. He enters his room quietly, and finds him laying down on his bed, playing with his phone. Yuta clears his throat, getting the boy’s attention.

“Can you give me a t-shirt for tonight?”

Johnny’s eyes are darker and he stares at Yuta’s torso. He’s not incredibly well built but he’s thin and his muscles are visible. Yuta likes the way Johnny is looking at him. Finally, after a bit of staring, Johnny gets up and searches into his drawer. He gives him a basic white shirt. As he’s putting it on, Johnny stops him by grabbing his wrist. His breathing is heavy, slow, and his jaw are tight. Yuta stares at him, waiting, almost going crazy because he can’t wait any longer. “I can’t take this anymore” says Johnny, getting closer. His lips are warm and brutal and dominant and Yuta loves it. He shivers and leans deeper into Johnny’s mouth and body. He feels Johnny’s hands on his hips, squeezing. They make out for a bit, breathing into each other’s mouth and humming at their hands making their ways up and down. It’s Yuta who takes the initiative to go on the bed. He makes Johnny sit down and climb on his laps right after, kissing him with hurry. Johnny takes his shirt off and the feeling of their bare skin touching make them moan at unison. Quickly, Johnny changes position and gets on top of Yuta, not breaking the kiss. His lips make their way on his neck he kisses and bites. Yuta shivers and arches his back a little. A moving motion of Johnny’s hips against his make him moan and roll his eyes. He’s hot and horny and he can’t stop himself from putting his fingers in Johnny’s hair and pulling them to make Johnny come back on his lips. He wants to kiss him until he can’t breathe and his lips are hurting him. But he also wants his lips on his dick, so soon, as Johnny is getting back on his neck, he guides his head on his torso and down. Feeling his lips on his stomach gets him further in his excitement. He’s ready to go mad when he feels his lips kissing his dick through his boxers and God he wants him so bad and fuck decency. He pushes is hips against Johnny’s mouth, ready to tell him to blow him up all the way to heaven when someone knocks at the door.

“Johnny? Can you help me with something?” asks Mr. Seo, opening the door.

Johnny quickly gets off of Yuta, and sits on the bed, breathless. Yuta rolls over, his back facing the door, hiding his boner. He wants to scream and die and yell at Johnny’s uncle but he does none of that. Instead, he pretends to be asleep and let Johnny play it cool. He wants to wait for Johnny so that they can go back to what they were doing but to much emotions made him sleepy, and after some time -he waited for an hour- he can’t fight his eyes from closing.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's chapter 6 hehe and finally, the boys make a move  
> Yuta being cockblocked is one of my favorite thing to do, so sorry not sorry, i had to  
> hope you liked it


	7. #7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the cockblock? It's no longer happening hehe  
> enjoy

Since he has been so busy with his internship and too tired to go out, Yuta didn’t have time to see his friends often. Mark was busy with his internship too anyway, but for WinWin and Taeil, it was different. They texted, even planed on going out, but Yuta couldn’t. They understood, of course, but they were still sad not being able to see him has often. But they had each other, thought Yuta. They didn’t need him nor Mark to have a good time. So before his last week of internship, he decided to go out to relax and free his head from the amount of work he has to do. He texted Mark, WinWin and Taeil, asking them to save their week-end. Mark hesited at first, saying he had too much to do, but Yuta never lost hope and by some magical cause, he succeed on making Mark come party with them. The young boy hesitated before inviting Johnny too. They never talked about what happened between them that night. Things weren’t awkward when they talked or hanged out like they usually do but he could feel a certain tension. But Johnny was still his friend and he couldn’t let that go. So he texted him and was relief to see that he agreed to go with them.

They meet up at the subway station before handing their way to the club. WinWin and Taeil are touchier and cheesier than usual and Yuta bets they’re seeing each other for real but don’t want to admit it yet. Mark looks tired and ready to die so Yuta is worried. Mark never says anything about what is going wrong with him but he told Yuta that his internship wasn’t the best place he’s been to. When Yuta heard it, he was concerned and advised him to talk to the teacher about it but Mark refused. It was for a limited amount of time so he said it was ok to suffer a little. On second thoughts, he regrets inviting me. He should have just let it go and let the poor boy rest.

“You can go home if you want” he says to Mark, worry all over his face.

Mark faces him and smile slightly.

“Nah I am fine. I need to clean my head somehow”  
“Are you sure? I don’t want you collapsing on us”  
“Yeah really, I am fine” laughs Marks, squeezing Yuta’s arm “thanks”

The other boys speak joyfully, enjoying their time out, happy to have a distraction from their heavy work. They choose to go to a different club tonight because they want to explore a new aspect of the town. None of them ever went their since it’s a non gay club, but poor Mark needs some time with his congeners. It’s a common deal. It always surprised Yuta that Mark would agree to party with them in lgbt+ places, but Mark often said he kind of liked it better because the atmosphere was different and not as pushy as the “common” clubs.

There is a little line in front of the gates, so they wait. Taeil proposed to change club if they wait too long but a few moments later, they’re entering the building. The music is loud and the place almost full. No wonder they had to wait outside. WinWin and Taeil are directly going dancing, soon joined but Johnny. Mark and Yuta prefer sitting at the bar for a few instants. Yuta doesn’t want to let Mark alone. He wants to make sure he’s alright and isn’t drinking away his struggles. They talk for a bit, slowly relaxing and enjoying themselves. Taeil joins them at some point, tired of dancing. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Yuta turns around to find Johnny beside him, smiling. He leans in, letting his chin rest on Yuta’s other shoulder. The young man is a bit surprised by this, but he’s also happy that things can be fine between them.

“Come dance with me” he hears Johnny say to him.

And without waiting for an answer, Johnny takes him out on the dancefloor. They dance for a moment, confident, playing a little somehow. Some girls come and try to dance with them but they’re quick to be ignored. This moment is just between the two boys. WinWin then enters the game and dances against Yuta’s back. They laugh, dance, drink and dance again. Mark finally join them, his face less tensed than before. Alcohol must help with it. At some point, Yuta needs to use the bathroom. There’s a little line at the doors, so he waits. The music is less loud here and his ears are glad. The music isn’t as bad as he thought it would be, but it’s really loud. Couples of minutes later, when he’s done and making his way back to his friends, he bumps into someone. He turns to apologize but his words got stuck in his throat. Even with the lack of bright light, he recognized the person standing in front of him. And it seems like they did too as they smirk while looking at him front head to toe.

“Yuta, long time no see”

Kyle didn’t change a bit. Same curly hair, same innocent face with its little corner smile. He’s the last person Yuta thought of seeing here. They look at each other before Yuta nods. Put yourself together!

“How has it been?” continues the young man, not showing any interest of moving out the way.

Yuta doesn’t want to talk to him. He wants to forget about him and move on and join his friends. Talking with his one time sex always made him uncomfortable. As he’s trying to ignore Kyle and making his way out, he spots Taeil coming his way. Relief, he makes eye contact with him, silently telling him to have him out of this mess. Taeil doesn’t seems to get it at first, but when he’s near Yuta, he looks at Kyle and understands. So he faces him with a cold smile on his face and an harm around his shoulders.

“Sorry but I am taking him back”

But Yuta can’t make two steps that he’s grabbed by the arm. Kyle’s face is cold now.

“Don’t touch me” says Yuta, freeing himself.  
“I never thought you would be that kind of asshole” responds Kyle.

Yuta is surprised. No one ever called him that and he doesn’t know how to think about that. But he can’t answer because Taeil guides him out of the corridor and back at their friends.

“What was that?” asks the young man, worry in his eyes.  
“Let’s say that I might have suck his dick in the pass” says Yuta with a fake smile on his face.

Taeil is not the kind of person that would be pushy and in need of answers. He knows that if Yuta wants to talk about it he will, so he won’t ask questions. The rest of the night goes pretty well, but Yuta wants to go home. He doesn’t feel like partying anymore. He tells that to the others who agree to go home too. They’re all tired anyways.

 

**

 

Yuta’s last week of internship is intense. Since everyone knows he won’t be here anymore, they make him work harder. He has more papers to prints, more documents to deliver, more references to get for the new pieces. But he doesn’t complain. He works better under pression anyways. On Thursday, Mrs. Collin, an old lady specialized in Renaissance Art comes to him with a little bottle of water she gives him.

“Are you tired my boy?”  
“A little, but that’s fine, I like it that way”

They talk for a bit before she gives him a piece of paper.

“Those are information about a special party we’re having tomorrow night. Dress properly”

And with a wink she goes. Yuta wonders why he’s invited to a party with them but he won’t say no to such an opportunity. So the next day, here he is, dressed with an old suits he didn’t wear since his sister’s wedding. The day seems to go slowly and peacefully which seems odd considering the normal activity of the place. Around 8 p.m., when the museum is empty he makes his way to one of the conference room. The “party” is supposed to happen there and honestly, he doesn’t get the concept of a party in a small room. As he’s opening the door, Johnny walks his way. They smile at each other. Yuta is surprised to see him here but again, he’s the curator’s nephew, so that’s not really strange.

“Do you know what’s the party for?” asks Yuta when Johnny is near him.

“I do” responds the young man with a wink.

Since he’s not saying anything else, they open the door. Yuta blinks and open his mouth. A streamer is hanging from the ceiling, “Thank you for your hard work” writing on it. There’s not a lot of people, maybe fifteen, no more than twenty. They all turn around with big smiles when he enters. They applause and clap hands, inviting me to come to them. Yuta is a little uncomfortable. He didn’t expect a goodbye party. All he wanted was a nice goodbye with no big excitement but apparently they like to go for the big. He smiles slightly, touched by the attention. Mr. Seo walks to him with a gentle smile on his face and shakes his hand.

“It was Christine’s idea” he says, pointing at the old lady from the administration.

Yuta waves at her. She was always his favorite here because she would give him cookies every time they’d meat. He passes the next ten minutes saluting people and sharing handshakes. It’s a bit overwhelming but he’s very touched by all of this. When he finishes going around the place, he joins Johnny at one of the table made into a buffet. He picks a little sandwich and eat it with pleasure. He was hungry. For two hours, they talk, listen to stories and speeches, watch people arguing about who’s the best portraits painter. It’s quite fun and entertaining, Yuta admits. Around 11 p.m., Johnny comes to him and grabs his hand.

“I have something to show you”

Yuta blinks, ready to ask what but Johnny is quick to speak up.

“Thank you everyone for coming tonight, it was a real pleasure, but now takes place the second part of the night. So I am taking Yuta away from you”

Yuta says his goodbye, thanks everyone for this and promises to send his assignment when it’s done. Johnny then takes him by the hand and guides him into the museum. They pass the Italian and French arts to end up in the Spanish section. It’s dark but there’s little lights on the ceiling that allows them to see where they’re going.

“What are we doing?” asks Yuta.

He never walked in a museum at night and it would be a lie to say that it wasn’t exciting. They stop walking in front of a big painting representing a scene from the old testament. Yuta turns to Johnny. He can’t really see his face because of the darkness but it doesn’t matter. They smile at each other before they start walking around the room. They can’t really see any of the pieces but Yuta prefers to concentrate on the atmosphere. The silence gives a different feeling at the place. It’s almost mystic. They don’t talk much. Walking in silence is an intimate moment they both don’t want to break over words. But at some point, Yuta stops and grabs Johnny’s wrist. His voice is just a whisper.

“Thank you for letting me have this opportunity. It really means a lot”

Johnny smiles and comes nearer to him.

“Don’t thanks me, I didn’t really do anything”  
“You did a lot Johnny. You introduced me to your uncle when you had no obligation to. And that’s something I’ll be forever grateful for.”

Johnny’s hands are now cupping his face and his breath becomes heavier with anticipation. He wants to kiss him so badly it almost hurts.

“I am glad I did”

When they start kissing, it’s shy, slow, candid. They’re teasing each other, playing with lips and tongues and hands. A hand in hair, a hand on hips, a hand on torso. Tongues are exploring deeper and mouths are opening wilder. They’re bodies get closer, pressing each other, moving together. They kiss for what seems eternity, until they’re out of breath and their legs too weak to support them. They move to a bench in the centre of the room, Yuta on top of Johnny. This time no one is here to stop them, they both know this and they’re both full of anticipation. Johnny puts his hands on Yuta’s hips and makes him move back and forth, creating friction that makes them shiver. Yuta breaths in Johnny’s mouth, pressing his forehead against his. He continues moving while the other boy helps him take of his shirt. It’s a slow motion, a slow rolling, too slow for it not to be torture. They kiss again, but Johnny’s lips are quick to be on Yuta’s throat and shoulders. Yuta leans his head back for better access and time stops. Seconds become hours, deliciously slow hours, leaving them half mad and crazy for the other’s touch. When they’re both shirtless and their skins touch, they shiver and hum. Necks and lips and marks and hands slowly coming down are the next steps. Soon, Yuta is down on his knees, taking off Johnny’s pants. His boner is clearly showing off and that makes Yuta’s blood boiled vividly. Johnny’s breath is heavy and slow and his hands are on Yuta’s cheek and hair. He’s touching him like he would touch a butterfly he would break if he’s too brutal. When they make eye contact, it’s the breaking point. Johnny wants Yuta’s mouth on him so bad he could die for it. The first blows are horribly slow and tight and Johnny can’t help the moan coming out of his mouth. It’s hot and wet and tight and he’s losing his mind. The more Yuta blows him, the more he takes, the deeper he goes. He then goes faster and faster but Johnny doesn’t want to cum too quick.

“Slow down, slow down” he whispers, his jaws pressing so much it hurts. “That’s it” he continues, “Good”

When Yuta starts to play with his balls he leans his head back, moaning. It feels so good, just this feels so good, and he wonders how it would feel to fuck him slow and hard. Just the thought of his dick inside him makes him almost cum. So he pulls Yuta up and kiss him brutally. A couple of seconds later they’re both naked and super excited and trembling like they trembled during their first time. As they don’t have lubricant on them, Johnny makes Yuta suck his fingers. The young man even splits on them, looking right into his eyes and just that makes him want to fuck him harder. When his fingers are wet enough, he starts playing with Yuta’s entrance, making circle motions until Yuta himself puts one of his fingers inside him. Johnny isn’t pleased with this. “

You’re taking to long” says Yuta into his hear as he’s fingering himself.

Johnny laughs a little before putting on of his fingers inside the other man, joining the game. Yuta close his eyes and shivers at the sensation of the second finger inside him. He soon takes his out of him, letting Johnny the pleasure of playing with him. His moving up and down, fucking Johnny’s fingers. When he feels a third finger tingling him, he relaxes the most he can. The intrusion is a bit uncomfortable without lub but he can take it. He will take it. He stops moving, time for him to get used to the sensation before moving again. He’s searching for the right angle, the right spot that will make him loose his mind. It takes some time but when he finds it, a sudden moan gets out of his mouth. He closes his eyes and starts moving faster, taking the pleasure. Johnny is moving is fingers, making more place for his dick. When Yuta starts hand jobbing him, he moans but stops him.

“Don’t touch me yet” his voice is deep and husky and Yuta loves it.

When his hips move faster and faster, Johnny takes his fingers of. Yuta whines from the loss of it.

“I have a condom in my jeans pocket” says Johnny.

“You prepared a condom but you didn’t think of lub?” laughs Yuta, getting up on his feet.  
“That’s the only thing I forgot, sorry”

With the condom in his hands, he goes back on top of Johnny. With expert movements, the boy puts it on easily, his hands trembling. They want this so bad, both of them and they can’t stop and can’t think straight anymore. Positioning himself correctly, Yuta guides Johnny’s dick to his entrance, pushing himself on it. They both moan at the new sensation, and Johnny’s hand are on Yuta’s hips, helping him get down. Yuta whines, tights his fingers on Johnny’s shoulder, leaving marks.

“You’re fine?” asks Johnny, worried.

Yuta nods, taking him deeper and deeper. It’s slow and almost tender and they kiss to make the pain fade away. When he’s fully inside, they don’t move for a while. They just kiss and kiss and kiss again until Yuta decides it’s fine to move. The first thrusts are slow but get faster as Yuta feels more comfortable. They keep kissing, keep moving together until Yuta can’t take it anymore and buries his head in Johnny’s shoulder. Their moans are louder, their moves are faster, their grips tighter. Yuta his thigh around Johnny’s dick and that drives him crazy.

“Fuck” he says “You feel so good” he continues, leaning his head back again, his eyes rolling.

Yuta moans at the words, moves faster and harder. When he hits his spot, he moans louder and louder. Now that it feels so good he can’t stop himself from moving faster.

“Take your time” says Johnny, stopping him from moving “Go slow - _fuck yes_ \- that’s it”

They start moving slow again. As he knows where his spot his, Yuta moves so that he would hit it at every thrust. As he feels his orgasm coming, he goes faster.

“I am almost there” he whines, looking at Johnny.

He’s close too but he doesn’t want either of them to cum before he gets to fuck Yuta. So he pushes the boy away, making him fall on the ground. This time he doesn’t take his time to penetrate him. Yuta wails at the sudden intrusion but he likes it. He bits his lips, keeping his moans inside him, spreading his legs more so that Johnny has a better access. A mix of “fuck” and “yes” and “shit” and “so good” keeps the air full. As his orgasm his getting close again, Yuta leans his head back, closing his eyes, opening his mouth. His legs start trembling even more and he can’t control his moans anymore.

“I am coming” he whines “Fuck, I am coming. Don’t stop”

Johnny, getting close too, moves faster and harder, moaning into his partner’s shoulder. When he feels Yuta’s back arching under him, he takes his chin in his hand, moving his head to face him.

“Look at me, open your eyes”

He wants to see Yuta coming, he wants to see every aspect of him, evert movements of his face. Yuta does as he’s told, his eyes watering. When his climax sticks, he loses his senses. He tries to keep his eyes open the longer he can but soon they’re shut down and he cries out his orgasm. Johnny fucks him through it, which makes it even better. Just a couple of seconds later, Johnny comes too, a long but silent release. Their heavy breathing is all that can be heard right now. They’re both lost in their pleasure, both too locked up in their own world to do anything then staying still, hugging, relaxing, taking the control of their bodies again.

When Johnny gets up a little, they make eye contact and smile at each other. Their eyes are full of vanishing lust. They kiss tender for a moment, appreciating the other’s company and contact. If anyone would have told Yuta he would have sex in a museum, at night, he would have never believed it. But here he is, laying down on the floor. It makes him laughs.

“What?” laughs Johnny, his fingers playing with the boy’s hair.

Yuta doesn’t have time to respond because at the same moment, Johnny’s phone starts to ring. Groaning, the young man gets up.

“Hello? Yes. Yes, no problem. We’re on our way”

Getting the message, Yuta gets up too, slowly. They dress up in silence, tired from their sex session.

“You ready?” asks Johnny, turning to him.  
“Yeah, let’s go”

As they start walking, Yuta grabs Johnny’s hand, makes him face him and kisses him. It’s a quick kiss, the intimate kind of kiss. They smile at each other after breaking apart and start moving again, their hands still interleaved.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, may I say, they fucked.


	8. #8

**Johnny**  
Are you ready for tonight?

**Yuta**   
Yeah, but I am a little tired tho

**Johnny**  
Want me to pick you up?

**Yuta**   
Nah I’m good thanks, Taeil is driving me

**Johnny**  
K, see you there

 

Yuta sighs and gets up from his bed. It’s been a week since he had sex with Johnny. And what a week. They basically took every opportunity to see each other, to kiss and touch. They decided to keep this between them, enjoying the secrecy and the intimate moments they steal during the day. They run into each other way too much, they smirk too much, they joke too much. They had sex again. At Johnny’s place. Twice. And at Yuta’s too. Once. They’re catching up on the time they lost turning around each other. It’s getting difficult to hide the hickeys but they don’t really mind them. What happens, happens.

Around 8 p.m., Taeil arrives at Yuta’s home. WinWin is here too, of course, so he sits at the back of the car. He studied all day long and his head his killing him. Finals are right around the corner and he’s stressing out. So that’s why partying will be beneficial. It’s Mark’s birthday party tonight, a small event, really, because he wanted it to be private. Mark was always like that when it came to his personal life. He’s a big party player, he likes having fun, but when it touches him, he’s more reserve. And Yuta is glad he won’t have to face a lot of people.

When they arrive, they can hear the music playing and some laughs. It’s warn tonight, so the windows and doors are open to let the fresh air come in. They enter the house, looking for their friend. They find him in the kitchen, hands full of food. He smiles at them and welcome them loudly. They help him carry the food in the living room where a dozen of people is already dancing. Yuta recognises some of Mark’s teammates and friends from uni. He salutes them and serves himself a drink. When he turns around, Johnny is right here, a little smile on his face. Mark didn’t want any gifts but clearly people didn’t listen because Yuta can see packages on a table. He smiles but keep his present with him. He wants to give it himself, in private if possible.

Yuta has to admit he prefers calm parties like this one rather than the crazy ones. He likes to chill with his friends while listening to music. He’s outside, in the garden, a bottle of beer in hands, talking with a certain Doyoung and Lucas, both Mark’s teammates. Johnny is here too. He remembers seeing them talking with Mark a couples of time before but he never had the opportunity to actually meet them. All of them are cool, and honestly that’s a relief because we all know what sports do to the brain.

As the party goes, people are getting more and more excited about Mark opening his gifts. They would come to him with excited faces, really wanted to see his reactions. So at midnight, he decides to please everyone and open the packages. Deep down, Yuta knows Mark wants to open his gifts as much as the others wanted him to open them. They’re adults now but the idea and pleasure of having a gift never fades away. Sitting on the couch, Mark begins to open the first gift. It’s a collector book about famous soccer players. There’s mostly little things, since they all knew Mark doesn’t like big stuffs. He says it encumbers his living space. Once everything is open and kisses were given, the birthday cake comes join the party. It’s a big Spiderman cake, made for the meme. It reminds Yuta of the time they where 8 and Mark’s mother made a cake just like that for his birthday because he loved the superhero so much. It makes him smile and kind of nostalgic. Sometimes he misses old times, when he didn’t have to worry about anything but the kind of sweets he could eat after dinner.

At some point, Mark sees him, all alone in his thoughts. He comes to him with a little smile a plate full of cake he gives him.

“You fine?” he asks, taking a bite from the cake.   
“Yeah, I am” says Yuta, nodding. “Just, kind of nostalgic I guess”

Mark nods too. He also feels like that sometimes.

“You didn’t even bring me anything” he then says, a pout on his face.   
“I thought you didn’t want anything” complains Yuta. 

Mark plays offended but smiles after words.

“True. But you’re my person. You’re always supposed to bring me gifts, even when I say I don’t want it”

They both laugh before Yuta turns to his friend.

“I do have something for you. But I want you to open it alone”

Mark stares at him before smiling slightly. He tells him to follow him before making his way to his bedroom, letting the guests alone for a while. Once they’re sitting on the bed, Yuta hands him his gift. It’s a soccer jersey with the number nine in the back and Yuta’s name on the front. When Mark understands what it is, he can’t control the small gasps coming out of his mouth. When they were kids, they made jerseys like this, like a sign of their friendship. Yuta would have Mark’s name on his and Mark Yuta’s. They would always wear them for practice and special occasions. But one day, Mark’s dog played with his jersey and basically ruined it. Yuta never saw him cry that much when he discovered the accident. He was devastated from the lost of their friendship’s symbol. So Yuta thought that it would be a good thing to give him back what he’s lost.

Mark stares at the jersey for a time before looking up. His eyes are watering. It may seem like nothing, but it means a lot to him. To both of them. Yuta smiles, happy that it made his friend happy. Mark takes Yuta’s hand in his and squeezes it.

“That means a lot. Thank you. I love it”

They stay in silence for a bit, not knowing what else to say. They never say things like “I love you” or “you’re important to me” but they express it by actions and attitudes. They know what the other feels, and that’s what’s important.

“So, you and Johnny, huh?” says Mark, breaking silence.

Yuta winces before laughing. Of course Mark knows. He always knows.

“Yep, me and Johnny boy”   
“Are you two like a thing now?”

Yuta thinks before answering. If by “a thing” Mark means “couple”, then no. They’re definitively not a couple. Yuta made it clear to Johnny the other time they had sex. He told him he didn’t feel comfortable in relationships but they could be good friends instead. Johnny was surprised by this statement but they talked and argued and he finally understood that Yuta couldn’t be in a relationship right now. He respected his choice and it warmed Yuta’s heart. For compensation, he agreed to have sex only with him and no one else.

“We just play around if that’s what you ask”

In this world, there’s some people who can’t be -or don’t want to be- in relationships, and Yuta is one of them. Not because of a bad experience or anything. He just wanted to be free and avoid all the problem and difficulties of relationships for now. It’s possible that one day he will settle down and get serious with someone, but he has time and plenty of fun to have.

“I see. Typical Yuta behaviour right here” smiles Mark, scratching his check “Don’t hurt each other though”

Yuta stares at him. He knows what it means and he’s happy to have a friend like him.

“We don’t plan on it. We swore to always talk about things that made us mad or uncomfortable”

At the same time, someone knocks at the door.

“Mark? You in there?” asks Johnny.

Both of the boys smile before Mark answers and tells Johnny to come in. He’s clearly tipsy but can still stand on his feet.

“Everyone was wondering where you disappeared” says the tall boy “Are you ok?”  
“Yeah, Yuta was just giving me a present”

Johnny’s eyes turn to Yuta and he smiles. The latter gets up and slightly pushes Johnny, getting him out of the way.

“Let’s go party again”

 

**

 

Yuta is late to his lecture -again. For his defence, he worked hard on his revisions until late at night. Finals are just in front of him and let’s be honest, he’s not ready at all. Excusing himself, he sits right away when he sees a sit. He tried to find Johnny but couldn’t see him. Too bad. As he’s getting his stuffs out of his bag, his phone vibrates.

  
**Johnny**   
You’re late.

 

Yuta rolls his eyes. What an obvious statement we have here.

 

**Yuta**  
Thanks Johnny. No one knew that.

**Johnny**   
You didn’t even sit next to me, I am sad now.

**Yuta**  
I didn’t have time to look for you dumbass.

**Johnny**   
I am at the back, in the right corner.

 

Yuta turns around, his eyes scanning the auditorium. It took him a minute, but he finally saw Johnny, nonchalant sitting, playing with his pen. He’s alone on his row. Since finals where so close, people would stay at home or at the library to study they’re eyes out.

 

**Johnny**  
Come join me.

**Yuta**  
I can’t Johnny, the teacher will hate me

**Johnny**   
Since when do you care about what people think about you?

**Yuta**  
Since never.

**Johnny**  
So come!

**Yuta**   
NO

**Johnny**  
Come next to me and I’ll give you a handjob

 

Yuta almost chokes after reading the text. Is Johnny serious? Yuta won’t lie though, the idea is tempting. But Johnny isn’t the best at handjobs so he hesitates.

 

**Yuta**  
If we sit next to each other, I will be the one giving the handjob. (I am better than you at doing it anyway)

 

Yuta waits a moment before Johnny finally answers.

 

**Johnny**  
Bet.

 

Is he really daring him to give him a handjob during the lecture? How exciting. He turns around again, meets Johnny’s eyes, and smiles. It could be fun. Slowly -on purpose- he cleans his desk and makes his way to the back of the auditorium. Johnny doesn’t stop staring at him, surprise and febrile at the same time. Still taking his time, Yuta sits near the boy, not looking at him. He makes him wait, happy to see him tapping his foot. He probably didn’t think he would actually do it, but Yuta is all in the bet thing. Plus he doesn’t like to lose, so here he is. Once his stuffs are out again, he plays with a pen. He ears Johnny clearing his throat and sees him taking notes. Whit a little smirk, he puts his hand on Johnny’s knee. He then slowly moves it, getting on his thigh next. He squeezes it a couple of times, teasing.

“Are you really going to do it?” asks Johnny, his voice getting deeper.   
“Didn’t you dare me to?” responds Yuta, looking straight into Johnny’s eyes.

Johnny just goes “fuck” before taking a deep breath. Yuta just smiles, happy of the effect he gives. His hand moves again, getting closer and closer to Johnny’s crotch. He stops just as he’s touching it, making another squeezing movement. He can feel Johnny’s breathing changing, getting slower and deeper. Enjoying the moment, he turns to him, staring at him while he’s finally touching his sex. Johnny’s eyes are full of desire and anger, kind of. He wants him to actually touch him but it looks like he won’t do it. Winking, Yuta begins to slowly rub his hand against his penis. Johnny’s jaw contract at the sensation. Yuta takes his time at touching the other boy. He likes to make him ask for more. He likes to feel his sex getting harder and harder under his hand. He likes to ear his breath getting faster. He suddenly stops to take notes. Johnny gaps at the lose of his hand and groan at him. And again, he starts caressing him, still slow and still torturing.

“Unbutton your pants” he whispers to him.

Johnny does as told, hands lightly shaking. His baby boner his showing of and Yuta bits his lip, restraining himself from sucking it. Getting under is pants, the motion begins again. This time it’s faster, stronger, messier. When he feels that his boner is getting bigger, he stops. He doesn’t want him to have a full one today. He prefers teasing him, playing with his nerves. His objective is to make him have a semi, since he knows he can’t finish him off in here, especially since lecture is happening. If they were alone, maybe he’d consider it, but today is not the day. So he goes back and forth between taking notes and touching Johnny. The latter often, bits his lips, keeping his gaps inside of his mouth. But sometimes he as to take his head between his hands to focus and restrain himself.

When looking at the time, Yuta notices that the lecture is almost done. Not wanting people to see Johnny’s boner, he stops touching him. Glances around to people, he silently gets down and kisses Johnny’s crotch, as of he was saying goodbye. Surprised, Johnny gasps but the action gave him the desire of more. So he puts his hand on Yuta’s head and pushes him against his sex again. He wants to feel the boy’s lips on him for just a couple more seconds. Yuta smiles before quickly kissing ang biting his penis again.

Five minutes later, when the class is over, Yuta goes straight to the teacher. He tries to hide the little boner he got from teasing Johnny as he stands in front of the teacher.

“Hello sir. I have a question regarding the final exam”

The teacher looks up to him and smiles while nodding.

“I am listening”   
“I was wondering if the Romanian art area that we studied in the beginning of the semester will take a big part of the test. That’s kind of the only area I have issues with so I want to be prepared”

The teacher smiles bigger. Yuta notices he has beautiful eyes. A what seems like soft lips.

“You know I can’t answer that question, it would be cheating otherwise”  
“Yeah I know but I really don’t want to fail”

Looking at him, the teacher -really handsome teacher, how did he not notice it before? - smirks.

“All I can say is study it well because we never know what can happen”

Yuta smiles back at him. If he didn’t swear to only sleep with Johnny, he would have try to have him. He never had sex with a teacher before and that would be a good experience to have, he thinks. Maybe in the future… He thanks him before joining Johnny, waiting at the door. His eyebrows are frown and his arms crossed. He looks… mad? As Yuta is walking pass him, he grabs his arm and pushes him against the wall. He looks around, checking if anyone is here before staring at Yuta.

“Don’t be so flirty with people”

Yuta blinks before smirking.

“Why not?”   
“I don’t like it”   
“Why not?”

He can see the frustration in the other boy’s eyes. First, the unfinished handjob and now him talking to another man? Yeah, guess it can be a lot to take for one day.

“I am a jealous one”   
“I can see that”

They stare at each other for a while before they start kissing. It’s just little kisses, slow kisses, but it’s enough to make them breath faster.

“You know I could just fuck you right here?” whispers Johnny, rubbing his hips against Yuta’s.   
“What don’t you do so then?”

Yuta’s mouth is kissing Johnny’s neck, biting him, teasing me. Johnny then catches his chin between two fingers, forcing him to look into his eyes.

“I want to make you wait like you made me. Wait until tonight and I will make you feel all kind of ways until you beg me to stop and just fuck you”

And he just let him here, alone, breathless and horny.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters until the end of this story, thank you for all the support


	9. #9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shit but oh well

The sun is raising, surprisingly, in central London. Mark, Johnny and Yuta are sitting underneath a three. Snacks and encyclopaedia all over the table. Mark is scrolling through his phone while Johnny is studying some linguistic book and Yuta is consulting another art essay. Exhausted, Johnny drops the pen he had between his teeth _. Gross_. Yuta glances quickly at him before going back to his reading.

“I had enough of this, we should do something tonight. What about going out?”

Mark, still focused on his phone, nods.

“Why not”

They both look at Yuta who keeps reading, turning the pages quietly, without noticing that his friends are starring at him. Mark kicks him under the table.

“Are you talking to me?” he says, without looking at them.

“We should go out tonight” says Mark.   
“We work hard enough, I think we need some time off” adds Johnny.

Yuta, as stubborn as he is, shrugs.

“Well I will need a time off when I am done studying. I don’t want to mess this up and end up at Subway”

Johnny raised an eyebrow.

“Don’t be petty” he mumbles while taking a sip of his Americano. Yuta glowers at him   
“I don’t feel the need to party when we are at like a week ahead of finals!”   
“Just take it easy. You will end up crazy if you continue like that.”

This is not completely a lie but his internship made him work less than he should have and it makes him angry. He won’t fail his semester -at least he doesn’t think so-, but he still wants to do good, and have good marks. Because that’s what matters, right? Good results equal good job. His parent’s words, though, so… He ears Mark sight before he gets up.

“I am getting a coffee. Do you need anything?”

Johnny gets up too, stretching.

“I am coming with you, I need my blood to circulate again. Sitting for too long isn’t good for my health”  
“That’s because you’re a weak ass” mutters Yuta with a little smile.

Johnny turns to him, falsely offended.

“Why are you breaking my heart like this?”

Mark and Yuta laugh before Mark taps his shoulder and gets moving. Johnny makes a face at Yuta - _cute_ \- before joining him. Yuta, all alone now, smile for himself. He got attached to this boy this past month. It’s not like he’s in love or anything, he just cares a lot about him.

A few moments later, someone sits in front of him. Thinking it must be Mark, he looks up with a smile but it quickly fades away. This is not Mark sitting with him, but a girl. Looking closely at her face, he thinks he saw her before, but he can’t remember where. One of his classes maybe? Anyways, she doesn’t seem very happy since her face is dark and her eyes let her desire to kill him shine without any kind of restriction.

“Can I help you?” he asks, is voice neutral

He doesn’t know what she wants from him but it can’t be a good thing. She just smiles coldly at his words.  
  
“You’re dating Johnny huh?”

This takes him by surprise. How can she know something like that? The only person who knows about them is Mark but he’s not the kind of person to tell other people’s business. And if any of his other friends knew, they wouldn’t do that either. Maybe she saw them kissing in the corridors? This is the most understandable option.

“Why is this any of your business?”  
“You don’t deserve him”

Ok, so now he’s mad. Who the fuck does this bitch thinks she is? Laughing briefly, Yuta rolls his eyes. He gets it. She’s jealous. Typical. He doesn’t blame her though. He would be mad too if he couldn’t have Johnny either. 

“Are u mad because I get to fuck him and you don’t?”

The girl gaps, and open her mouth, chocked he could say something like this.  
  
“You’re just a whore, everyone knows that”   
“Yeah I am whore, and a good one. That’s why I can have anyone I want. I can give you advices if you want. You clearly need them”

He doesn’t know about the whore thing, but he doesn’t really care if people see him like this. What he does with his butt is no one business and no one should care. He sleeps with people, so what? He’s not hurting anyone. People’s restrained minds annoy him so much. At the same moment, he notices that Mark and Johnny are back.

“Now, if you have nothing else to say get the fuck away from my face”

Too mad to speak, the girl just bits her lips and gets up. Her long hair fly around her face and Yuta things that if she wasn’t so angry and petty she could be pretty. Before she walks away, she stares at him with a mean smile on her lips.

“Kyle says hello by the way”

Yuta’s body froze. Fuck. That’s why he knew her face. She looks like the guy. He closes his eyes and nods. Not surprising that she’s mad at him. She’s probably Kyle’s sister or something and he’s seeing the guy she likes. Double amount of anger. It’s almost a funny situation, if he’s honest with himself.  
  
“Say hello back for me love”

This doesn’t help the situation but he can’t help it. When the girl turns around, she sees Johnny, and this time, it’s her turn to froze. She tries to speak but no sound comes out of her mouth. Yuta can see that Johnny is mad by the way his eyes are crinkled and the corners of his mouth are falling. Mark says nothing but he’s mad too.

“Say hello from me too” says Johnny, he’s voice raw.

Mark sits at the table as he’s saying this. The girl nods, uncomfortable, and starts walking her way out when Johnny firmly grabs her harm and forces her to face him.

“And don’t ever think of getting near Yuta again or I won’t be that nice”

Looking at the ground, she doesn’t say anything and run away as soon as Johnny releases her. Yuta stares at Johnny and seeing him mad like this kind of turns him on. Johnny is sexy when he’s mad. Maybe he should try to annoy him before they have sex?

“What do you always attract problems?” asks Mark, a semi smile on his face.

Yuta raises his shoulders. He really doesn’t know why but it looks like people enjoy coming at him for some reason. Opening another book, he smiles wildly and happily looks at his friends.

“Do you guys want to help me with the Romanian painters?”

 

**

  
Since finals are all over the place, Yuta doesn’t see anyone. He doesn’t go out, doesn’t really texts anyone either. He just study, take the exams, and study some more. The only thing that keeps him awake is the huge amount of coffee he drinks during the day. He hates the taste of it, but he has no other choice. His last exam is coming and he thinks he’s going to die. The questions are harder than he expected and he’s mad. Doubt is taking over him and he can’t wait to be done with this so that he can relax and sleep for an entire week. He tried to text Johnny but he’s also to busy to answer or talk for long. Same goes for Mark and WinWin. Only Taeil keeps him company for time to time. This lucky fucker finished his exams two days ago and can now chill as much as he wants.

When he’s finally out of his last exam, he just sits down, looking in the void. He’s so tired he could just sleep in the middle of the corridor. He’s almost doing it when Taeil appears in front of him with food. The smell of it makes Yuta’s mouth water. He’s so hungry too. How didn’t he notice how hungry he was until now? With a big smile he starts eating, still sitting in the middle of the corridor. Taeil soon joins him down, and they eat in silence for a moment.

“Do you think you did ok on the test?” asks Taeil, his mouth full of French fries.  
“I think I failed this one but the rest is fine, I guess. How about you?”  
“I did correct”

They laugh, happy to be done with all of the academics for this year. As they speak about the results they hope to have, WinWin makes his way to them. Taeil waves at him and wipes his mouth. They kiss before WinWin sits down and steals a bit of Taeil hamburger. Seeing them like this is cute and all but Yuta feels like a voyeur. He hates being the third wheel.

_Johnny_ **  
Are you done with your finals?**

 

Yuta smiles at Johnny’s text.

 

_Yuta_ **  
Yes. I am eating with Taeil and WinWin**

_Johnny_ **  
Mark and I are done too. Where are you? We’re joining**

 

 

**

 

Lying on the bed, Yuta close his eyes at the sensation of Johnny’s lips on his stomach. It’s been a week since finals ended and time never was so peaceful. Most of the time he’s at Johnny’s place. His uncle is gone in a business trip and the boy trapped him in staying with him to keep him company because “it’s scary being all alone in this apartment”. Yuta knows it was a lie but he doesn’t complain. All they do is fuck, eat, play videos games and fuck again. Mark proposed them to go on a road trip at some point this summer but Yuta had to decline. He’s going to Japan with his parents in two weeks. He’s kind of mad because he really wanted to go on a road trip with his friends but going to Japan after three years makes him really happy. He misses the place.

Johnny’s lips on his crotch stop him from thinking about summer. He gasps and rolls his hips, wanting more. He feels like he can’t get enough of the boy but he also knows that it will fades away and settle at some point. They have a lot of sex because it’s the beginning of their “relationship” but they’ll get satisfied at some point. He groans again when the boy starts blowing him. He places his fingers in his hair and pushes his head down, making him take more into his mouth. As he’s getting more into it and his moans are getting louder, the doorbell rings. Johnny stops and looks up at Yuta.

“Don’t mind that. Just keep going” says Yuta. He can’t bear to be cockblocked right now.

Johnny laughs and goes back into blowing him. But a minute later, it rings again. And the person doesn’t seem like stopping. So Johnny gets up, wipes his mouth and puts a shirt on before walking to the door. Yuta sighs loudly before getting up and put his pants back in place. Mark’s voice gets to his ears and he remembers that their friends were coming over for a movie night. _Fuck_. He makes his way to the living room where Taeil, WinWin and Mark are getting undressed. Mark looks at him and notices his moody face.

“Where you fucking?” asks Mark, both disgusted and teasing “Is that why you took so long to open the door?”

Johnny shakes his head and sighs.

“What do you think smart head?”  
“Gross” mutters WinWin, sitting on the couch. But then “You didn’t have sex on the couch, right?”

Johnny glances at Yuta and they both laugh.

“There’s no place in this apartment where we didn’t have sex WinWin” says Yuta, winking.

WinWin gets up right away and walks to the door.

“I want out” he says, taking his jacket.

Taeil laughs and makes him sit down next to him again.

“Don’t play pure, will you”   
“Whatever”

They order pizzas before choosing the films they want to watch.

“What kind of movie to we watch tonight?” wonders Mark, mouth full of chips.  
“Horror movies” says WinWin.

They all agree, except Taeil.

“Guys, I am bad at horror movies” he says “I don’t like them”  
“Just hide behind your boyfriend and it will be fine” says Yuta, smiling.

Taeil looks at WinWin whit hope in his eyes but the latter doesn’t see things this way.

“Don’t even think of doing this, I am warning you”

 

 


	10. #10

Getting out of the car, Yuta takes a deep breath. He’s taking his plane to Japan in a few hours and he couldn’t be more excited. Johnny helps him take his suitcase out and walks with him inside of the airport. Yuta’s parents are already checked out because they were afraid of missing the flight. But Yuta isn’t as stressed, so he decided to come in later. That’s why Johnny drove him. Getting his ticket out, he looks for information. The boys didn't talk much during the time they had to wait for Yuta’s suitcase to be registered and taken away. Walking to the security check, he feels the mood getting moodier. Or maybe it’s just him. He turns to Johnny and smiles at him, but it’s not as happy as he wanted it to be. Why does it feel like a final goodbye?

“Why this sad face?” asks Johnny, slightly touching his cheek.  
“I don’t know. It feels weird to be here like that”  
“You passed your semester and you’re traveling. What could be better?” says Johnny, a little smile on his face.

Yuta could see some sadness in his eyes and that made his heart shattered a little. He won’t be gone for long but the idea of not seeing him for that time makes him moody. He got used to his presence and touch. So breaking this habit like that feels strange.

“I am gonna miss you” he whispers, pouting.

Johnny looks at him with tender eyes and cups his face in his hands.

“I am going to miss you too”

He kisses him on the forehead before joining their lips together. It’s a different kiss than all they had before. It seems like it has a different meaning for both of them and Yuta doesn’t know what to think about this. They break the kiss eventually, searching for air. Yuta takes a step back, looks into the other boy's eyes and smiles slightly.

“I really have to go now”  
“I know”

They stare at each other for a couple of seconds before Johnny squeezes Yuta’s hand.

“Take care”

On that, Yuta nods and walks through the security check. The absence of Johnny’s presence and the feeling of his hand on his feels heavy but the happiness of going on a trip lights up his mood. When he’s done with security, he turns back, looking for Johnny, hoping to see him one last time before he’s really gone, but he can’t see him. He’s went home. And he misses him already.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end of this story  
> To be honest, i am not really proud of it, especially the end, but it's the first story i've completed in years, so i wanted to share it. My next works will be way better, i promise
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading and commenting (plus the kudos), it really means a lot  
> Don't hesitate to read my other works in the future or come on twitter (@__babybird_) to talk, i really like sharing things with you
> 
> Again, thank you


End file.
